Fate: Aduniad
by Faelan Artorias Hael
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a trio of friends. Then, one of them was robbed from the world. She awoke in a familiar world that was not her own. Sometime later, another of the three was taken from the world and became a vagrant soul to all worlds. This is a story of how two of the three, through sheer chance, wound up finding each other again. No shenanigans this time Faelan!
1. Chapter 1: Tomoko's Moonlit Party

Here's that story I promised. Took me a while, mainly 'cuz I wanted you to read and enjoy. So here 'ya go Vy! Happy belated Birthday, Christmas, New Year… Sheesh, I really do have a lot of making up to do, don't I? Now I feel like a jerk for making you wait this long… Like several other writers we know of… (((￣へ￣井)

Oh! Right, disclaimer time. I do not own the rights to Naruto, anything related to Type-Moon, the entirety of the Souls Series - Yes, Bloodborne too - and Civilian Pianist, written by Writer-and-Artist27. The only things I own are Faelan and all of possessions and misfortunes.

Chapter 1, here we go! 始まりよ！

* * *

星野朋子

* * *

Konoha during the winter is quite beautiful and tedious. Beautiful because of the white blanket that is draped over the entire village and the sea of forests outside the great wall. It was tedious because of how cold it is! I mean, I like the snow now and then, but did it have to be so cold!

"Tomoko-chan, hurry up. We need to get those supplies requested before the warehouse closes today." Oh, right. Mom and I were walking to the warehouse district to submit a requisition order for more matcha and Blue Moon tea leaves from Cha no Kuni. With the recent flash cold that hit the village, more and more people were coming to Nagareboshi to escape the cold. Yay for us because that means more business, Nay, because we already used up the entire months stock of matcha tea powder, as well as several others.

Mom and Dad said that most of the tea leaves we use in the café are locally grown, but the Matcha was requested through delivery from Cha no Kuni. Mom also needed a new set of silk and fur for some of the designs she was working on, so she decided to take the requisition order for papa and take me along so that I can offer my own thoughts on the silk and cloth. Sadly, we had to head to the warehouse district first because they were going to close the doors early because of the snow.

"Coming Mama." I am really glad that the snow was shoveled out of the way for the street to be clear, it made catching up to mama really easy. Plus, I didn't have to worry about my feet getting cold. Really glad that there was another design of footwear besides the standard tabi in the Elemental Nations. No one should walk in the snow with bare feet.

Mama and I walked in silence towards the south side of the village, and as I walked alongside her, I noticed that some of the villagers were decorating their stores and homes with decorations and lights. I almost completely forgot that Rinne Matsuri was coming soon. I guess when we get back to the café, mama, papa, and I should start decorating as well.

"Tomoko-chan? Is that you?" Hearing a familiar voice from behind, I look and, just as I thought, there stood Kakashi. What surprised me though was the additions that he was with.

"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, Rin-chan, Minato-san, Kushina-neesan, good morning! What are you all doing here this morning" Kakashi was about to answer my question, but before he could, Kushina just runs up to me and started smothering me in her arms.

"Tomoko-chan! Oh, you are so~ cute! Look at you! You're all wrapped up like a present!" _Oh, hello dizziness, my old friend._

"Kushina-san, how many times must I ask you to stop trying to smother my precious child to death. I believe this now makes it the one-hundredth and twenty-seventh attempt to date." And now mama is in her 'annoyed mother bear' mode. The moment that mom's eyes sharpened and glued on to Kushina, the woman that was suffocating me in her grasp, stiffened up. She was as still as a stone statue, but her heart was beating like a hummingbird's. I know mama can be scary, but the cold may~be making her a little bit extra scary.

Kushina gave off a small giggle, embarrassed and worried by the stare she was receiving. "Sorry, Hikari-san…" Kushina then let me go, allowing me to catch my breath again. _Ah, fresh air! I don't ever want to be without you again. Though, at this point, I think this is karma playing me back for all the times I tackled Leo and Josh when I was still Vy._

**Well… you did make Josh trip once by catching him off balance that one time at the mall. You also gave Leo that bruise that one time during your date, too. **I could just feel the grin spreading across Hisako's lips. I would have felt madder at her snark, but being reminded of those times just made me embarrassed.

_Hisako!_ But then she only laughed. Jeez, why did she have to tease me?

A touch at my shoulder drew me back to reality, only to realize that we were already in front of the office doors of the warehouse me and mom were heading to. Though, I am still curious as to why Kushina, Minato and his team were coming here as well. I looked to the hand that touched my shoulder, seeing it being attached to Kakashi. Looking into his eye, I was going to ask him the question on my mind, but he beat me to it.

"Team Minato is here to drop off the monthly requisition orders from the Reserve Corps Quartermaster. He needed additional replacement arms and armors that we lost during the war and the ongoing skirmishes we are dealing with rogues and bandits. Kushina is here to request for some things that she needs for a party she is planning during the Rinne Festival." Huh… guess that his team was stuck with a D-rank today, seeing as he didn't need to hesitate or sugarcoat that info. Yay! No dangerous stuff today!

"So, Tomoko-chan. Why are you and Hikari-san here today? Shouldn't you two be over at Nagareboshi? I would think with the cold, people would be packing in for a hot drink." Obito asked, all while holding a satchel, that was hanging from his shoulders, open and letting Rin reach for the huge stack of papers that were inside. Though she didn't say anything, Rin's eyes were telling me that she felt the same way, and was as curious as Obito.

"It was earlier. But then it just got really slow. You are right about people wanting a hot drink to warm up to though. So, a lot of them wanted our blends of hot tea. Sadly, they drank their way through a month's supply worth of matcha, and half of our other stock. The regular blends can be made at home or bought from the warehouses, the Matcha for our café, on the other hand, is another story. The only way to get the blend we use is through import, so mama and I decided to turn in the request form and payment. We were also going to make a request for a special tea leaf blend. Blue Moon, I think it was called?" Kushina straitened up when she heard the last part of my statement. She turned towards me and then to mom, smiling with the patented Uzumaki-grin.

"Hey! That's the tea I was going to order for my party! Good choice Hikari-san! It's expensive, but it sure is going to be worth it!" That last part got me, along with Rin, Obito, and Kakashi curious.

"Why is that Kushina-san?" Rin was the one to ask, yet before Kushina could reply, another voice decided to answer the question for her.

"That's because the blend is only made under the light of a true-blue moon." The voice came from the doorway on the other side of the office desk. All of us turned toward the sound of the voice and were greeted with the sight of a gruff old man. I mean, he was like the perfect stereotype of a gruff old man! White hair, scared face, a grizzled face that wore a permanent scowl, it was the perfect combo!

"Anji-san! So good to see you again. You look well." Minato was the one to greet the old man, followed by mama and Kushina. The man actually smiled at them and gave them a nod. He then turned back to the four of us, scowl back on his face.

"The true-blue moon is a celestial event that only happens every fifteen years, where the moon turns shades into a brilliant azure. A special chakra is emitted through the light of the blue moon, amplifying the abilities of jutsu that are tied to the moon. A clan over in Cha no Kuni has found a way to use the light of the true-blue moon, and channel it's chakra into a special type of tea leaf that they grow. The dried leaves are then paired with dried fruits and herbs to harmonize the taste. That is the Blue Moon tea blend, a beautiful, calming tea that exemplifies sweetness in perfect harmony with freshness." The way he spoke of it, and the look of nostalgia in his steel eyes, it was clear that the tea was an absolute must try.

Once more the man began to speak. "Tonight is the night of the true-blue moon. It will begin to turn into the celestial shade when it reaches the half way into its zenith. Only when it has reached the very top of its cycle, will you actually be able to see its full beauty." Now he began to look at us piercingly. "Tonight, look up into the night and watch as the moon turns. This world… it is a hard one. Let tonight remind you that it is also a beautiful one. You kids deserve that much." Now he was looking at Obito and Kakashi. "Especially you two… I'm both glad… yet sad to see two youths already hardened from the hardships of the shinobi life."

Anji shook his head, but I could tell it was not from disappointment. It was like he was trying to stop bad memories from crawling into his head.

**That man… he must have been a shinobi once… that's the only reason I could think of for him to be able to say something like that.** I agreed with Hisako. Anji's words were not something that you picked up from a book. There was just too much emotion behind them.

But what he said about the True Blue Moon; it gave me a really great idea. Tonight, I know exactly how I want to spend it!

**¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸**

"Tomoko-chan, slow down with that tray, please! You're going to trip!"

"Sorry Mama!" But I couldn't help it! It was already early nightfall, and the moon was already in the sky. It was going to begin turning any moment now! Holding a tray of warm tea, I was hurrying up the stairs of my home to a familiar door near the top of my family's café. The only times we used it was when we wanted to put decorations on the roof. Tonight though, every one of us, mom, dad, Sakumo-san, Minato-san, Kushina-san, Obito-kun, Rin-chan, Kakashi-kun, all of us were going to watch the moon become blue!

Nothing like this ever happened back home. We had blue moons, but those weren't really blue. The only thing that could be compared was the lunar eclipse, but that one was kinda scary, with how the moon looks all red and… bloody.

**Oh, come on, it wasn't that scary. Also, watch your step. **WHOA! My foot was going to miss the next step. Thank you, Hisako!

The others had already made their way to the rooftop, mom and I went back inside to get everyone a warm drink to fend off the cold winter air. When I got back onto the balcony and rooftop, I saw a spread-out blanket with all the others having their own place. There, between Papa and Kakashi-kun, was a space for mama and me. Taking our spots on the spread, and with the group, it now was just a matter of waiting.

I looked to the moon, and sure enough, there was a navy-blue shade of a shadow that was spreading out from one of its corners. It will only be just a bit longer until the True Blue Moon is here!

But as I am stuck gazing at the moon, I feel a hand grasp and interlock with my left. I already knew who it belonged to though. I've held it so many times already. Turning my head slightly, I can see that Kakashi was also gazing at the moon too. His charcoal black eye looking at the celestial body with anticipation.

I wanted to pass the time though, so I just started talking. It just came from the top of my head. I spoke in a low whisper, only the two of us can hear, thankfully with how everyone was spread about. "I never had a chance to do this as Vy. Simply stargaze with my friends. We were always so busy, the world so disconnected, and the stars… they never really shined as bright as they do here. You would be lucky to see even a couple when you lived in the big cities like I did."

"Sounds like… it was a tough place."

**He's not wrong. **"At times, it was. But it also had some amazing things. During the winter, some people would decorate their homes with thousands upon thousands of lights that would sparkle in the night. They would make their own snow and practically paint their houses snow white. They made their own Winter Wonderlands. It was pretty."

"I wish I could see for myself." His voice, despite being a whisper, I could tell he was genuinely interested.

"Me too… Kakashi… thank you, for being my first friend here. For being with me. For everything."

"Silly girl, shouldn't I be the one thanking you. After all, I'm the one who lucked out with you." I was not expecting him to turn and give an Eskimo kiss. And now I'm blushing.

Yet, before I could respond to the sudden kiss, it began.

Light so bright, yet so soft that it enraptured us all in its glow. A sphere of the most brilliant and bright azure, it was almost like a crystal had taken the place of the moon. The twinkling of the stars on the black canvas was not repelled or overshadowed by the new arrival; in fact, it seemed as if they were glowing even brighter. When one dimmed for a moment, several others brightened. On and off, they played a game of 'hide and seek', all while a blue diamond in the sky shined on.

**Its… wow… **Hisako was speechless. And so was I.

And then, it began snowing.

And the world exploded with a touch of magic.

"The snow… they're… glowing!" Rin's shock was well deserved. The snow was capturing the light of the moon and making it their own, at this moment it was like they were-

"Fairies… the snow looks like fairies!" And to me, that is what they looked like. Fairies dancing in the sky, chasing and prancing, soaring and gliding. Each one was a mote of beautiful blue. Despite it being night, it felt like it was the brightest day.

I looked again to the moon, now standing on my feet, and smiled. I smiled at the beauty. I smiled at the warmth it gave, despite the cold. And I smiled at the light it shined, so kind and pretty! A part of me will always treasure this sight. I never would want to forget it. It was a moment like this, that made me really glad that I was Hoshino Tomoko.

I just wish, Leo and Josh got to see this sight… I hope… they are doing okay.

**¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸**

When one story ends… it is merely the beginning of a new tale. A crossroads for adventurers and travelers to make their own marks… but someday… their paths may cross again… and their stories shall be shared…

But some stories… are more singed and scarred than others…

While one enjoyed the moon in its splendor and gorgeous appeal; a ballad of brilliant light to celebrate.

The other was struggling against old foes, thought forever disposed of. A battle that will end and herald a long-awaited reunion.

* * *

C̗̺̫̀͑̈́ͪu̳̩̪̥̤̻̻̾̅͛ͯṛ̝̯̗ͪs̥̼͚̎̎̒ͨ͒̿e̩͎̭̻͓ ̒͊̈̒t̗̗̼̻͔͔͑̐̋͛ȟ͇̯̳͓̽e͕̮̩͙̭̲͛̊̄ ̳ͣͨ̊̓ͫ̇̉F͕͗̆ͥi͈̳̿e̙̻̞̱̘̘n̰͍̙͈̣̬̤͐̈d̥̳͈͖̣͇ͧ͒͌͛̽̚s̏̋́,̱̹̣͙̅͊͌̊͂̚ ͥ̋̑̇ͧ͊T̿̓̚h̟̱̬ḙ̰̮͕̮̩ͅị̤̲̥̯̱ͨ̌ͅr̝̱̺̰̗̤ͮ ̜̬͉̺̲̬͑̏C͓̙͔̼̱̾ͥ̀ͅh̰͎͂͊͌ͣ͑̄̄i̠̜͌̈ͭͣl̇̉͆̓d̪ͪ̑̓ͅr̫̠̭̳̻̬̓̐ͪ̉͑e̹̥ͥ͊̈́n͖̤͙̹͈͇͓͒̑ͫ̌ ̘̮̬̲̬̭ͣ͋̐̀ͮ̂T͎̤̮̱̦̑̾o̳͇̭͑o̦ͭ̉̉͛̔͐.̜ͫ͑̾̉.̫͕̬̪̗̌͆̏ͬ.͙̖́

̊͐͊Ã̟̮̯͔̖̽̅̋̚n̻̩̻͓̊͆ͫͬd̹̥̦̠̎̎̿̑̓ͤ̇ ̫̲͍͒̐̐̋̆̊ͧT̙̭h̘̮̦̞͍̠̆ě̗̘̲͛͆̒ͅị͕̠̰̥̩̲̒ͬ̅ͭ̂r̦̫͖̻̟̭ͫ̑̑̾ ̫͓̮̮͖̭͑̍C̻̜͉͇̪͍̋̇̇͂h͂̄̓͒̓̎͗i͈͎͉̞̯̖̽ͯ̾ͪͭ̒̓l̠̖̝̪̺̔d̠͖̪̩̤͒ͥ̑͐r͉̾ͭ͂̆͐e̖̿̈́n̝̠͓̥̯̖̰̎̔̑̚,̑ ̦̘ͩͥ͐̑ͭͫͤF̌͂̃̓͋ồ͓̳̣̗ͫ͑ͧ̂͆r̮̩e̝̻̱̱̮͙̣̓̊͋̓ͨv̟̖̀͂̽̑̂ͫe͓̥̣̰͉ͥ͗r͈̫ ͚͓̖̯̉T̯̩̻̺̝͉̔̔̋r̠̓ͩ͐͋̑u̜̗̒ͨ̇e̋̄̏.̲̙̾ͥͤ͛̔̇.̦̪̮̭͎ͤ͋̅̑ͨͨ.̼͔̹͚́́

Y҉̸̶͟0̶͠҉u̶̵̶̕͢ ̷̴̛̛͘W̴͜1̡̀͘l̸̨͏̵L̡͘͡͞ ̴͝͞n̵̕҉͡3̵̢͟҉͞V̴̵̡͡e͜͠҉̢͞R͜͢ ̧͘R̵̴̴̕͝3̶̷̸͞t͢͜͡͏u̡͝R̵͞͡ń̴̛̕͝ ̡́͢͜h̕͘͟0̵̡͏M̨̨͜͢3҉̴̢̕͟!͘҉̀͠

̡̧͜͜͜T̕͏̸h҉͞1̴̢̕5̸҉̨͠͞ ̶̢͜͏͢m̸̴o͏̷0̵̡͢͡͏ņ̢̨ ̴̡̛̀͞s͢͠H͏͜a̴̶̷̢͘l͠҉́͝҉L҉̸͢ ҉̛͜͡b̨͜3͏ ̛͘̕͜͠ỳ̵0҉҉̀̕u҉͟͞r̵̛̀͜ ̀͘͡**G̸̡R҉͏a̸̸V̨͢҉̷3̵̢́͜͞!̷**


	2. Chapter 2: Faelan's Moonlit Disaster

Well, here's Chapter 2, and it is a long one. Hope you enjoy! Also, where the hell did these text breaks come from! I can't delete them!

Also. The Doc Manager likes to delete some of my words.

I am not amused! щ(ºДºщ)

Oh... they're gone... Shouting is always the Answer!

* * *

ᚠᚨᛖᛚᚨᚾ

* * *

My journey, in this lifetime at least, began when I accepted a job as one of the elected volunteers with the potential to help safeguard humanities future. Working as one of the many Master candidates for the Chaldea Security Organization, it would be my job to forge a contract with a summoned Servant, or Servants, strengthen them and fight alongside them. We would journey and wage battle and even war to neutralize the singularities that disrupt humanities promised existence.

But it never really is that simple, isn't it?

My first day on the job, my fellow masters are nearly blown to bits. My other boss turns-coat on the entire organization, and nearly kills me and my Servants. Though we were able to save the Director, Olga Animusphere, we couldn't 'save' her.

Poor Olga.

Despite the betrayal and loss, we carried on. We moved on and performed our duties.

To Orleans where we quelled Jeanne d'Arc's wrath. To Septum where we restored Nero's authority over the entire empire. To Okeanos where we stopped the flooding of the entire world and prevented the rising of the Dark Sea; The Abyss. To London where we confronted the Mastermind of the Incineration of Humanity, escaped, and fought off the first invasion of Dark Wraiths that came from the emerging Abyss.

We traveled back in time to E Pluribus Unum, where we restored the emerging United States to proper structure, and discovered the reemergence of the Kingdom of Dragleic and all of it's Forsaken Lords. We've gone and fought our way through the hordes of enemies and monsters and demons that threatened our homes and lives.

We've journeyed to old Jerusalem, only to find Camelot in its place. Our battle with the Roundtable then escalated when I had to descend into the maw of my ancestor's ancient adversaries. What a horror it was when I found myself staring at the Golden City of the Gods; Anor – fucking – Londo.

If and when anyone asks me why I've stopped putting faith in gods in general, I'll tell them, "Anor Londo", and that will be all I'll need to say.

Even Jeanne couldn't get mad when she recalled my reasons.

Yet, in each mission, in each disaster that resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands, the catalyst has always been the Holy Grail; the Omnipotent Wish Granter.

When my past lives came back to haunt and discourage me, I carried on.

When the Curse of the Abyss; the same one that plagued Gwylltaithr Faelan, found its way into my body, I still performed my duty. I had too much on my shoulders to simply keel over and wait to die.

When I was forced to relive the past lives of Faólan of Boletaria, Gwylltaithwr Faelan, Colsyn, and Faelan Gwaedenaid, and pass each of their trials so that I may be free of my curse; I succeeded. All so that I may help my friends in their losing battle.

Over and over. Time and time again. Trial after trial. Even when memories of old weighed heavier on me with guilt, I kept moving forward. I kept doing my job.

So, when I am asked what I desire if I could make a wish on the Grail, by a hideous, decrepit, pedantic cephalopod of a cadaver who forgot to throw their sorry-ass into a bonfire to spare us all from looking at their filthy mug! My bloody answer is that I want.

A.

Goddamned!

"BREAK!" And now my bloody arm's broken!

That's what I get for swinging an electrified trick Greatsword into the neck of an eldritch god while falling from the sky – actually, I was thrown – and was already pretty banged up from fighting this bloody b #$$ard – Did you just censor me? You F! #ING TROLL OF AN ELDRITCH GOD! WHERE WAS THIS SENSE OF HUMOR WHEN I CUT YOU DOWN IN THE HUNTER'S DREAM!

I am seriously tired of this monster and its insane B ##$!&T!

… Seriously? My thoughts… no *beep*ing privacy.

["Faelan, can you hear me?"] Ah, the sound of urgency, with a hint of wimpiness. The tone of voice that could only belong to the cowardly entity called Romani Archaman. ["You just insulted me in your thoughts again didn't you, Faelan? You do know that I am the one supplying mana for you, right?"]

… Sh!t – Oh For F#$ks Sake!

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry! Please, Oh Please don't stop sending the mana! I don't want to die to this Bas – I mean jerk. He's too ugly to die to! And I think Gwaedenaid's pride is also making me beg, too. Just please don't stop the mana!"

["You really don't want to die to this thing, huh?"]

"It's an Eldritch God from the Cthulhu Mythos that has a grudge against me."

["So?"] In Romani's and in everyone else's opinion, that was kind of a common trope that comes along with being a sworn enemy to the one called Faelan.

"It has tentacles."

["…"]

"…"

The reason for our pause?

This f%^$ing line: "I've seen enough Hentai to see where this is going!"

["Sending Extra Mana Now!"] Rule of Combat #23: Do not lose to anything that has tentacles… EVER! Now to use my last code cast and heal this piece of crap that I call an arm – Holy Sh!t, that's a lot of splinters!

"Thank you, Romani! I'll cut off the teasing for a week!"

["Only a week?"]

"The Tamamo-Kiyohime incident." That shall not be explained… Ever.

["You are still holding a grudge for that!"]

Despite the lingering pain that I was feeling in my arm, even after I used my last Code Cast: Heal 60 to mend the broken shards back into whole bone, I still able to snark back the reason for my grudge. "You broke the bro-code."

["…"]

There was no proper explanation or excuse for breaking the bro-code among bros. There just wasn't. Even a good excuse will be demoted to sh!t – Oh Come On! D mn You Nyarlathotep!

"Bloody Troll!" And now back to the most gentlemanly of gentlemanly actions; beating the ever-loving hell out of your foes and yourself. Just like the gods intended.

In case you are wondering where this battle is being held – hold on a tic.

Swing the blade in an arc. Feint the strike. Move into the blow, and dash parallel with the attack. Twist the handle to the right. Amplify the acceleration of discharge with 100 units of Od. Twist the ankle and duck under the swing, springing up and onto the bent protruding knee as a platform. Balance the weight of the blade into one hand. Pull back. Aim for the gaps in the defense. THRUST!

Ah, the blissful sound of screeching agony. How soothing. Oh, it fell off the edge too? How delightful! That'll keep it down for a bit. Now, where were we?

Oh, right. Explaining the where of this battle. Yeah, that is a bit of a story. Sorry for the info dump. So, I'll try and keep it short.

Right now, I am currently fighting in a place called .PH., which is a virtual environment, constructed by a crystal on the moon, called the Moon Cell, making the moon a gigantic supercomputer whose purpose is to analyze, record, and catalog the history of the Earth, and mankind. And all of this is within an alternate and parallel timeline to my own Earth.

Still with me? Good. It doesn't get easier from here.

Some time ago, in this timeline, humanity decided to goof up, and now the Earth is borderline dead and inhospitable.

When isn't it…

Anyways. Some mages decided that it would be clever to invade the moon and use its resources and power for different reasons. Some wanted to make a new home, some wanted to reset the timeline before the next Quantum Time Lock – No, I will not explain that crap! Just, no. – and some just wanted to monopolize the entire damn Moon.

See where I'm going with this yet? You will soon enough.

Anyways. I won't explain everything that happened after humanity invaded the moon, but I will say that the Moon has a desire to be used, but will only allow the worthy to do so. So, inspired by humanity and all of its stupidity; Holy Grail War! With the commands and controls of the celestial construct as the representation of the cup.

Now do you see why I don't like the bloody cup?

Anyways, the point is that the war went awry, shit happened – Yay, I can curse again! – and resulted in the Moon Cell becoming a bloody Singularity. Alarms went blaring back home, and Chaldea came to the rescue.

Turns out. The Moon Cell, in this timeline, is a crystal that had fused with a certain being's calcified remains. Slaughtered remains. Remains that should have remained untouched. Blown to smithereens! But No~! They had to fuse with an all-powerful supercomputer, capable of generating an entire cognitive, malleable, cyberspace.

In short; someone buggered up – Wasn't me this time! It's all BB's fault for being too much of cheeky cunt. It's all her fault she ended up giving birth to this fucker.

Now, where was I… Oh right – and woke up Nyarlathotep; who in turn, terraformed all of SERAPH into a recreation of bloody fucking Yharnam. Yharnam! And now, we are fighting within the crumbling gardens of a hyperexpanded Hunters' Workshop garden; formally the last stratum of SERAPH, and are on a time limit. The moment the clock hits zero, the damned gardens will have completely crumbled away into the digital sea below us. So, yeah. Just another regular mission for me.

You thought that this was the short version? This is the short version.

The longer version would have explained that I'm only acting as a decoy so that my friends; Hakuno and Rin can enter the Moon Cell's core that was dangling over the gardens and reset Nyarlathotep's infection of the Moon, restore the former constructs, and separate the Eldritch God from the heart of the Moon so it can no longer be immortal.

Oh look, Nyary is back– Why does it look mad?

Seriously, why is it mad? When it saw me; being the reincarnation of the man who slaughtered it in the past, it shrieked in rage, but it never became "Mad". When I trapped it in the elevator that led to the last stratum, then launched it into a quantum singularity – don't ask – it still didn't get this mad. So why? Why is it –

Wait… it was censoring me… in my mind… Oh, SHIT!

"Rin! Hakuno! It knows! It found out what we're planning!" I could only hope that they were able to hear me with that shout, because the Great Eldritch Asshole just made a blitzkrieg into me.

I barely had a moment to raise my guard and block the monster's hand with my shield. And since I wasn't tied to the ground, I went flying. Joy.

Not going to lie here. But fighting gods… It Sucks!

Recomposing myself into charging lunge, I coiled my Od around my limbs into makeshift springs. When the tightness felt only a drop away from snapping, I release the tension that I built up and launched myself right into the Lovecraftian monster. Sword prepped for plunging into its chest.

But it was all for naught, cause the damned demon swatted me away like a God damned bug!

"Prick!" Yup. At this point, I was just cursing my luck. Bloody Emiya level luck! Screw you, Sensei! What did I do to deserve this? Take your bloody luck back and let it screw you over for a change!

Once again, regaining my footing, I charged towards Nyarlathotep with my great shield raised in defense. It seemed to be the right call as well, as the moment that I began my charge, arcane flames began to burst from the ground behind me, following after me like bloodhounds. If that wasn't bad enough, then the raining blood icicles that were trying to impale me were definitely not making this my day.

Left, right, dodge, guard, parry, roll, run. All I could do at the moment were these simple moves. Simple, yet were the only actions that prevented me from impalement.

For a split moment, Nyarlathotep's assault on me halted, and the reason for the lapse became clear to me.

It was turning its attention towards where Rin and Hakuno were. It knew I was just a decoy.

There was no reason for me to hesitate now. It was obvious what my choice should. Yet, my choice; in other's eyes, would be abnormal. Normal was described as the analysis of the situation that would make people hesitate; trying to figure out and map out the easiest route to achieve desired results. That was normal.

I wasn't normal, because I lacked that mental function; at least, when it came to the wellbeing of someone that I felt deserved it. My heart, mind, and soul always responded with the action that required any cost, no matter how low or high, to absolutely ensure the safeguarding of another's life.

Raising my arm, blade in hand, I begin to undo the lock that keeps the flame and wrath in my soul at bay. The catalyst is my heart, blood, and soul. The conduit is the edge of my sword. The lock clicks open. The world shall now remember. The bindings unravel to show the mystery.

"The Night has Engulfed the World." _The blade that was raised in the name of the Lord of the Sun. Wielded by the hands of honor and glory. Paving through the endless sea of black and dissolution. The will of the First Walker was broken, along with the blade. Darkness won. The Knight of Honor fell._

Bringing the blade closer to my shoulder and aligning it with my sight, the length of the sword extended by meters. Whereas steel, crystal blood, and demon titanite still made up its true body, the flames of the abyss formed an extension of the sword-edge, magnifying its width, and most prominently, its length.

"The Veil shall be Severed with the Wrath of the Fallen!" _Yet the Son of the Walker mended the blade and took up Father's name to restore shattered pride. It is a blade born anew. The Blade of the Seeker. Of the Regicide who usurped the weight of the World, and bestowed a new tomorrow. The Sword that shall Pierce the Black Horizon, and illuminate the world with the ever-distant light that lies beyond. _

"Restore the Horizon! Gwyll-" _The people shall see the White Glint!_

"-torrwr!" _And they shall dream of Hope again!_

With a thrust that would make even Scáthach offer passing praise, and with footwork that would make my Old Man and the Old Sack of Bones smile with pride, I initiated and performed the iconic technique of the Gwylltaithr Houses; the Wolf's Lunge. And, Holy Shit! Was this technique hard. Not starting it, mind you. That was the easy part.

Following through with it was the hard part. That, and traveling meters of distance with but a single push from the propelling foot.

The ethereal edge of abyssal flames that extended the blade of Gwylltorrwr cleaved through the air, making a path towards Nyarlathotep.

The pillar strikes true. And the Moon Presence loses its left arm. Howls of agony and rage echo about the garden. If I was capable, I would have flooded the Noble Phantasm, Gwylltorrwr with enough mana and prana to make it equivalent to an A-Rank Noble Phantasm. Yet sadly, I'm exclusively human with a side of curse. Not really able to do more than give this blade enough to qualify as a C- Rank.

Still following through with the release of the Noble Phantasm, I end the Wolf's Lunge with a roll, twist around, and begin charging at the infernal god with my sword arm raised and poised to strike again.

Of course, since this entire scene is an iconic cliché found in the multitude of Shounen Manga and Anime in the entire world, my next action was completely expected.

"Nyarlathotep!" See. Screaming out my enemy's name like a bloody idiot. The hell was I thinking? Was it supposed to be cool? Because It Wasn't! Bad Faelan! Bad! Stop being the stupid Shounen Protagonist that you are! Maybe then, things with Tamamo would be calmer. No more incidents like the one with Kiyohime and Tamamo at the Ho – No! Bad thought, bad! Even if it was aweso – Stop you idiot! Remember the pain. Oh gods, the PAIN!

Huh? Did I just hear a squelching sound just now? Oh. My blade pierced something. Yay! Now then, what part of this stupid Eldritch God did I hit –

Nyarlathotep was glaring at me. Oh gods, was it glaring at me! And my sword was plunged right in its –

… Don't do it. Don't you bloody do it. Don't do it Faelan!

… Damnit! I NEED IT!

"Up Your Butt With A COCONU-!" The tentacle whip was entirely called for and deserved. Seriously, how? How did my Greatsword end up shoved up it's – AHH! It whipped me again! But it was still completely deserved.

At this point of the fight; if it could still be called that, both Nyarlathotep and I were limping from our respective injuries. Though there was a clear difference in severity between our injuries. Whereas I was limping and barely standing because of the fractured and, most definitely, broken bones. Nyary was limping because he was butt-hurt, and it seemed that its hemorrhoids were acting up and it didn't have any cream for its FAT A – Hahaha! I bloody knew you were still in my head, you filthy abomination!

Seriously, I think I am starting to get a thing for teasing my enemies during fights. Especially when they higher beings. It's just too much fun!

["Faelan, can you hear me?"] Rin? Oh, please let this be good news.

"Rin! Yes, I can hear! Also, please tell me that you and Hakuno were able to separate NyarNyar from the moon. Come on, please tell me you found a way!" Wow. I know I'm desperate, but wow! I'm not even begging on purpose!

["Well… Yes and No…"]

"Go To Hell!" Excuse me mouth, but what the Hell do you think you're doing?!

["What the hell is with that response! Here I am, busting my ass off to get that thing off the moon, and you tell me That!"]

"Here I am, busting, cutting, and loosing far more than my ass, trying to stall it from killing everyone else on this miserable rock! I have been fighting for hours nonstop! I am thirsty, hungry, and mad beyond all hell! I. NEED. A way to kill this cheeky bastard! Now!" Oh good God! What am I doing? Why the hell am I trying to antagonize Tohsaka Rin of all people! What the hell is my mouth thinking! Stop you bloody fool!

A ruffling came to my ear, like a microphone being moved around halfheartedly and without concern. ["Faelan-san, its Hakuno. I'll be telling you my and Rin's idea on how to deal with Nyarlathotep."]

"Squirrel! You have no idea how good it is to hear my voice." No, really, just hearing her voice was letting me relax somewhat while I dodge Nyarl's attempt to bifurcate, decapitate, and – this is going to make me cringe! – penetrate me with its claws and tentacles. Obey Rule #23! Rule #23 Shall Save Thy LIFE!

["… Why must you use that nickname?"]

"Because it makes you blush. Or would you prefer if I call you "your Majesty"?"

["… stupid wolf…"] Gods, do I love teasing this girl. Though I don't do it to be malicious. I do it solely for the sake of reminding her that around me, she doesn't need to think of me as an enemy master, or someone that holds ulterior motives

The kind and caring do not belong in the Moonlit World, yet they still found themselves being ensnared in their bullshit. So, I'll mess with her. I'll tease her, make her embarrassed, frustrate her, make her mad at me for stupid and silly reasons, make her laugh, scream from a prank or two. I'll make her involvement in the Moonlit World memorable for foolish shenanigans, rather than horror.

After all, she's my friend now.

Dodging the latest of swings in the Moon Presence's assault, I couldn't help but feel that, despite my will to persevere, my body was reaching its limit. I could heal it a thousand times, refill my prana reserves and settle my circuits with the help of Romani and the control center. But none of that mattered. No matter how well my body is under the strain of battle, the strain of my soul and mind was waning and fading.

Such was the price of a human using a Noble Phantasm. Such was the price for Aomori Faelan to use Gwylltorrwr.

It was a blade that survived the incineration and rekindling of not one, but several ages of the world. The history of Gwylltaithwr Artorias and Faelan, the Ashen Hero Colsyn, and even Faelan Gwaedenaid were carved, burned, and etched onto every nook and crevice of the blade.

The blade may respond and act in accordance with the will of Faelan, but only my past versions could use the greatsword without suffering the ramifications of a mental and spiritual backlash. Every breath I'm taking is labored. I need to finish this fight, Now!

"Hakuno, Rin, I won't lie. I won't sugarcoat it. If you haven't found a way to sever Nyarl from the moon, we are dead. I'll die. Then you'll die. Then everyone will die. Have either of you or Chaldea, figured out how to beat this thing."

["… No… as things stand, Nyarlathotep is too ingrained as a piece to the core of the Moon Cell. To remove it from the system as we hoped… I'm sorry."] Rin, don't put yourself down.

Hakuno was the one to add her input next ["What Rin and I did find though, is that the essence within the core and the physical manifestation you are facing are ultimately split entities, yet the same."]

"We knew that already Squirrel."

["No, we believed that. Our investigation confirmed it, but also revealed something more. The Nyarlathotep you are fighting, and the one that exists as a piece of the core, coexist and support each other, but can also exist separately. They don't need each other to survive."]

Dodged another tentacle whip there. This is starting to feel like a level straight out of Touhou with how much I am dodging. "Hakuno! I do not have the luxury of playing the big reveal game right now! Please! Just tell me what to do so I can kill this thing!"

What sounded like a microphone being passed around entered my ear for a moment. Guess Hakuno passed the mic to Rin… Nah! Rin probably grabbed the damned thing from the Squirrel. ["We are going to open a gate. You need to push it through, and NOT get pulled in with it. You fall, you die. Understand?"] Despite the harshness of her words, there was something underneath. I think she was worried about me. At least, that's what I think. Nevertheless, I had my role to play, and people relying on me to perform. Can't let them down now, can I.

That was not even a question.

Romani's voice called to me, telling me that he had some good news to relay. ["Tamamo and Nero were able to break through the Lycan's frontline, and are now using the Angelica Elevator towards your location. Mashu, Emiya, and Altria are keeping the remnants of the Lycans back along with some of the other local servants. Try and hold on till they make it to your location. Good Luck."]

"Thanks, Romani!"

["Be safe, stupid wolf."]

"… NOPE!" And thus, I charge. Smiling like the damned loon I was.

It must be quite a sight, an idiot wielding a greatsword and greatshield in his two hands, smiling with his lips peeled wide, teeth clenched, all while running towards a god of the Cthulhu Mythos.

… Jeez, where, in what dictionary, can you find the description that this picture will be next to?

Next to the word "stupid", most probably.

Just like this next statement.

"Hakuna Mata, mother FUCKER!" Again… what is wrong with me?

A jumping sword leap was, apparently, a great idea. My leap carried me across and over the curse giving god, allowing me to spin forward and cleave a wound into its back. Once on my feet, it was simply a process of constant evading and taking any chance I could to deliver as much damage when an opening expressed itself. Dodge eleven strikes to give one. Dodge another fifteen, to give three. Evade a critical attack to land my own heavy.

Despite the simplicity, I had to be careful and more aware of this thing's patterns more than anything. The moment I become careless and miss a single opening in its guard, or fail to evade its attack on time, is the moment that I would most definitely be killed.

Wait… wouldn't what I just said also count as a jinx!

CRACK!

I broke my ankle just now, didn't I? "SHIT!"

And now that thing looks like its charging an attack, isn't it? "DOUBLE SHIT!"

**"****T̨͘͢͡͡ḩ̸̧͠e͟ ̛͏̴͘N̨҉͏į̕̕͞ǵ̵̷̵̢ḩ̴̧͢t̶̢̕m͏̵҉̵a̸͜͡r͏̨è̵̢ ̕҉̀͘͡o̶̴͝f̛͟ ҉̨͢͡͝D̨́r̴͜͡e͢͟ám͢͏̵s̢̡͘͞ ́̀d̛͜e̸̢̢̢̛ş̵c͜͜͝è͟͝͏n҉̕͢͞d̨̛͞s҉̛͘͢ ̶̴̡̧͡o̵̷̢n̷̸̴͠ç̶͞҉e͏̶̀ ̡͜à̛g̴̡à̢͝į̨̀́n҉͏ " **No. Nonononono, NO!

**"****̶̛͘͘̕T̴͡͝h̷̛͠͝è̷̡͡ ̸S̡̛͢҉e̡̨̛͏c̴̛҉ŕ̷̶́͟e̛̛͢t́͜͢͢͡s̴̡̛͟͠ ̡͜a̢̢͜͝ǹ̨̛͞d̨̛̀͝ ̛̀͟͞T̛͜͡r̴̀͘͘͢ù̢̡͢t̡̛̛͘͘h̴͜͠͠s̴͟ ̡͟s͏҉͏͜h̴̸͜͞a̴̵̢͡l̡͢͟l̴̵͠ ̕͘b̴̛҉e͡ ̡b͢͠҉e̶͘͘͠ş͘͠t̴͡ò͏ẁ̡̕e͘͏̧d̀͞ ̧̕͡w̶̡i̛͜ţ́͡h̵̡͞ ̷̢͡͞a͘͝͞ ̢̢̛S̵̡͜͜͜y̷͡͞͡͏m̴p̡͜͟҉̶h̢̛͜o͏̡ǹ̷́͢y̸͞҉̢ ́̀͜͢ơ̴̵̛̕f̴̷̛͝ ̴̶̨̡B͏͟l͝o͏͘͝ơ̧̕d̵̷̷̀͡ " **Need to stop it. I need to stop it now!

Yet, the moment I stand, I tumble and fall. I won't be able to dodge! I can't dodge!

**"****̧̛̛́Y̕͟o͏͘u̢͜ ̛҉ş̀h̵̨̧̕a̷̶̵̴̕l͏͏ĺ̢̛͜͢ ͠҉ķ҉̡n̨͘͠͏̴ơ̡͘͝ẃ̢̧͢͡ ҉̶̢ḿ̵͠ỳ̶̀͝ ̵̡͞B̷̵̛͡l̸͟e̷̡s̶̷̵s̨͜͝͏́í̸̡͞͞n̸̢g̛͝͏!͘͡͡ "**

"NO!"

̛͜**B̶͝ĺ̨̢ò͡ó́ḑ ͢F̸͟r̨̕͏e̡͞n̢͞z͢͟҉y͡ Ņ͘ya̧͡r͞la̛t̛̕h͟ò̕͜t͏e̢p̵!͘**

…

…

…

…pain…

Pain… pain… PAIN!

PainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainPAIN!

I howl. Scream. Shriek. Every ounce of air in my body was expelled with ruthless abandon. My loss of breath was only matched by my loss of blood as the curse enacted itself upon me. The precious red liquid left in forms of spears, swords, daggers, and all manner of blades that exploded from the insides of my veins. Made of my own blood, yet driven mad by the evil god's authority, gallons of crimson is robbed from my body and rivers of more unwillingly escape my vessel through the openings that were made.

Blood Frenzy Nyarlathotep. An invocation of this thing's most common authority while it played with the world as the incarnation of the moon. The Noble Phantasm of the Moon Presence. By forcing the eldritch truth and secrets of the world and universe onto the mortal body, specifically the blood, it could drive the purest and most blessed hemoglobin cells insane. So insane, that they sprint towards absolute denial, or perhaps acceptance of the truth that confronts their existence, and demands for escape. Thus, the blood rips itself free. Taking the form of all manner of blades to achieve their absolute exodus.

The attack, usually, is absolutely fatal. No chance of survival.

"Fuck YOU!" Keyword: Usually.

Sword stabbed into the ground to act as a crutch. I glare with all of the lingering hatred that resides inside me. I absolutely delighted and took pleasure in the obvious glare of loathing that I received in return.

Guess the ugly bastard took exception to the fact that I survived its most favorite attack.

["Faelan! Oh, GOD! Faelan, tell me you're alive, please!"]

"Just barely, Romani. Bastard nicked me really good."

["Nicked? Nicked! Faelan, your vitals are literally all red! RED! The fact you registered as alive still is statistically impossible! This isn't the time to be joking! You need to run now! Retreat Faelan!"]

"I can't."

["Faelan! Retreat Now!"]

"I Cant!"

["This is an Order! Retreat!"]

"AND THIS IS MY REBUTTAL! I CAN'T!" I overstressed my throat for a second and ended up having a coughing fit. It was only through sheer luck that I was able to dodge Nyarlathotep's next strike to my head. Despite me wheezing for air.

"Romani, listen! Rin and Hakuno are counting on us to stall and hold out against the Moon Presence on our side. We only have this single chance. If we lose, Chaldea will most probably be in danger as well. We have to stop it now, or else all our work to restore humanity will be at risk! So stop worrying and help me, NOW!"

["FUCK! Begin immediate transfer of mana to Faelan now! Attempt a local Rayshift to his location. Send any available servants to his side, right now! Faelan, hold out for a bit more! Tamamo is almost there. She'll be able to heal you. Give her and Nero just one more minute. Just don't die!"]

"…I'm fighting a god Romani… but I'll do my best." Beginning reinforcement of shattered limbs and severed arteries. Beginning restoration of lost hemoglobin, expediting production rate of new cells. Overheating of 32 out of 47 magic circuits detected. Estimated damage to primary circuits: Nominal. Time of completion for Reinforcement and Restoration: T-minus 30 seconds.

Chances of Survival: 0.012%

Chances of Victory: 0.0000009%

Statistically… this was it. This was how I was going to die.

… But I never was one to play a game based solely on my chances of absolute success.

Nor was I one to pick a fight that would, solely on the fact that I would win.

Neither was I one who measured or strategized every variable that was known, and create a plan with no faults.

I was the type that was gutsy, trusted my instincts, and played with my strengths.

So, when the odds are, once more, stacked against me, when the entirety of the world is saying, "You got no chance"; I calmly reply:

"Fuck it."

Nyarlathotep heard me. It had to of. Even if it was barely a wheeze that left my lips, the words were one that was ingrained so heavily on its memories, that it was most probably suffering a relapse of its last moments within the Hunter's Dream in its battle against Gwaedenaid. The words that the last of the Hunters kept chanting, over and over, as he ruthlessly slaughtered away at the Moon Presence all those eons ago.

The night could not have been more crimson than in the moment when Gwaedenaid allowed his wrath to take over.

So… Let. It. RAIN!

Dominant foot rises, then slams down, cratering the floor. Ignoring the pain of a shattered ankle and shredded veins and skin, I raise my right arm, imitating the pose of a javelin thrower.

But it won't be an imitation in the next moment.

This one is for you, Solaire!

"Gwaywffon Golau'r HAUL!" Through faith, man can grasp and wield the power of the sun.

Through practice and perseverance, they can make it their own.

My method: Through determination and sheer will, one can remake the principal.

The Sunlight Spear was a miracle that was handed down by Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight and First of the Gods. He bestowed it upon his legions of Silver Knights, allowing them to become the bane of all dragonkin. With all their faith for their lord placed into their poised hand, a bolt of pure sunlight shall illuminate unto them.

But I lost faith in Gwyn a long time ago. When Gwylltaithwr Faelan discovered the First Sin of Gwyn, all faith or remaining hope in the name of the prick was lost. That lack of faith was passed down onto all Faelans that would come after. Yet the power of lightning was still needed.

So, Gwylltaithwr made a way around it. If lightning was made from faith in Gwyn. Then perhaps, just having faith in something was the simple answer to spawn the spear.

And what a simple, yet magnificent discovery it was.

There was no yellow hue like the original miracle. Now it was a luminous white.

_The one known as Faelan has no faith in lords or cosmic powers._

With all the strength that I could muster, I extend forward and launch the spear of condensed plasma not at the Eldritch God, but the sky above him.

_The one known as Faelan has no faith in man or its constructs._

To another's eye, this would have been a miss. A failure of a ranged attack. But the purpose of Faelan's Sunlight Spear was not to impact and impale the enemy.

_Faelan's faith resides in the light of new beginnings. In the infinite potential of all life._

The Spear was reconstructed. Designed anew to burst in the sky. And rain upon the enemy with wrath that encompassed the entire sky.

Have you ever seen a star trails event before? When shooting stars ranging in the dozens begin to circle the sky. Some people believing it to be nothing more than fiction, while others actually claim to have seen them.

But that did not matter, for Nyarlathotep was witnessing the mock celestial event of a star trail in front of its very eyes. With thousands, upon thousands of shards of pure plasma circling and leaving trails in the sky above.

It didn't begin immediately. There was no warning. When the first one fell, it struck with such force that it cratered the ground and erupted the soil with white flames. Then, the rest fell with random gleam and direction.

Now. Now I can say that this fight went straight into Touhou.

'Cause it's BULLET HELL TIME!

Reinforcement Complete! Injury of left tarsals mended with an overlay of mana. Beginning Reinforcement Sequence.

3,

2,

1,

Let's GO!

Bursting into a sprint with a small combustive burst of od to my feet, not forgetting to grab Gwylltorrwr for the ride, I'm once more heading straight into the fray. Weaving through strike after strike of descending spears.

Moving my way through explosions and sliding under or around the occasional debris that fell my way, I almost gained tunnel vision from the amount of fun I was having with dodging the bullet hell.

One piece of debris burst forward, making itself into a ramp. The idiot in me just couldn't resist. So, I ran forward and took off from the ramp. Falling debris surrounded me in the sky, threatening to impact me. All I did was charge up more mana into my soles, and kick off with controlled bursts. I began using any piece of rock and ground that ended up in my way as a springboard to either move in a new direction or to gain more speed.

I was evading falling rock and lightning fast plasma, left and right, front and back, and was enjoying it.

Then I saw Nyarlathotep.

All of the fun left me, and all I felt was sadistic wrath.

Another combustion at the bottom of my soles, I launch forward and into the air, witnessing as the Crawling Chaos tried to swat away the spears that fell it's way.

One more burst, and I was launched forward, straight at the Dark Gods face.

I took exceptional pleasure when I saw its disfigured head twist into what I definitely felt was shock and fear.

Especially since it was, most definitely, about to shriek in aghast horror when Gwylltorrwr arced its way down and into its face.

Shink!

The blade pierces through the rotten cranium of the abomination, and cleaves clean and true, splitting the head into two. The only thing that kept the two halves together was sinewy flesh that linked to the neck, and what pieces of the cervical column still held together.

The Old One tried to shriek in pain, but all that came out was gargled muffles and pops.

Yet, despite it obtaining such an injury, the wound would do little more than incapacitate it. Right now, right after the moment that I struck its head in half, the Old One's wound is beginning to become undone. The muscly tissue of its head began to reconnect and stitch itself whole, bringing the two back into one.

Such a hacks ability.

Fwoosh. BaaaCRAMM!

My eyes widen when an explosion of fire ignited on the monster's back, eliciting another horrid screech. It twisted around, giving me access to look at its back.

Ofuda. There were burnt ofuda riddling the god's back! And the energy behind the ofuda could only come from one person.

"Tamamo!" The moment that I called out her name, two events occur.

The first, is that numerous more ofuda are thrown at Nyarlathotep, bursting into a mixture of wind, fire, and ice.

The second, is a slash of flame rushes forward, cleaving into Nyarlathotep's chest.

The relief I felt only escalated when I felt not one, but two presences appear at my sides. Two that I would never forget.

"O' Gods of Izumo! Let this be the proof of your purity, as this mirror becomes your sacred treasure, Yata no Kagami – Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens!"

Her voice echoes out, illuminating the gardens with her presence, bringing about and ushering a temporary existence of divinity. By the end of her incantation, those she recognizes, those she adores, and those that stand with her are relieved of pain. They become bolstered with new found strength and wounds are mended closed.

Now, now I feel like I can fight all out again! "Tamamo! Nero! Am I glad to see you two!"

They turn to me, offering smiles that showed similar emotion, but I could also tell there was an underlining of concern in their eyes. Balling up my fist, and giving a mock flex of the arm; my action, as well as my open emotions, told them all they needed to know.

I can, will, and shall fight. I will stand and support you.

Our shared moment was stopped when our enemy recovered itself and began to draw energy into itself.

It was planning to unleash the Blood Frenzy again!

No words or commands needed to be spoken. The instant we recognized its intent, we all flew into action. Tamamo cast a curse on the god, dispersing and robbing it of its collected power. Nero and I dashed forward, raised our swords at an equal instance, and gave a single cleave to both of its legs. Acting quickly to gain distance, we leaped back to our original places alongside Tamamo, not letting the dark god try a get a lucky shot in as it crumpled to the ground.

"Goshujinsama, Hakuno-sama and Rin-san told us that preparations for the trap are complete. They only need you to tell them when." Oh, thank goodness. Finally, good news!

"Umu! The stage is set. Praetor, make the curtain call! Let this horrid nightmare meet its end!" Ever the dramatic, Nero. But that's what makes you, you.

No more need to draw out the fight.

"Hakuno! Rin! Do it now! Open the Hole!"

["On it!"]

["Remember dumbass, don't risk falling in!"]

The moment right after the warning, was when the air behind the Crawling Chaos rippled, twisted, turned, and then collapsed in on itself.

There was only an inky blackness beyond that hole. Like a swirling tide of black water that constantly flowed and eddied, creating a maelstrom of waves that was reaching forward to rob everything within its drift.

I knew what lied behind the hole.

It was the same Black Sea that I fell into, on accident, at the end of my life as Josh. The same sea that I was saved from.

"Hakuno, Rin, why did you open a gate to Oblivion of all places?"

["We merely opened a gate to as far away from .PH. as possible. When we discovered that the location it is currently linked to is registering as an anomaly on par with a black hole singularity, we thought it would be the best choice."]

"It's not an anomaly, Hakuno. It's Oblivion. You and Rin opened a gate right to the surface of Oblivion. That thing that looks like a whirlpool is the literal physical form of entropy. The moment anything, physical or conceptual touches that surface, they will be sucked in and have their existence erased."

["And that is bad, why?"] I was getting to that Hakuno.

"Oblivion can also be used as a nexus point to all worlds, in any universe, across the entire multiverse. So long as you avoid the Midnight Tide, you can effectively traverse to any world you wish."

["You Mean It's The Fucking Kaleidoscope! The Second Magic!"] I had a feeling that would be your reaction Rin.

"In some ways, yes. In others, no." Crap, getting off topic. "Look, the point is, if we aren't careful when pushing the bastard in, Nyarlathotep could use the paths in Oblivion to escape to another world. And no, Rin. I am not fine with brushing off my problems to another world."

["Why the hell do you keep bullying me?!"]

"Because you shot a Gandr at me."

["You were being an idiot!"]

"And you were being a bit-!"

"Goshujinsama… is now the time to truly the time to be discussing such matters. I believe we should concentrate back onto the enemy."

"Right. Sorry 'Mamo. Tamamo, back me up, we're going to push this creep into the gate. Nero, you head back to the core and make sure that this jerk doesn't try and pull a fast one with Rin and Hakuno."

"Ehhh! But, Praetor!" She was confused about my choice. Perhaps a bit jealous of Tamamo getting to be my partner in the fight. But I knew she would connect the dots as to why I gave the order that I made. "… Understood, Praetor. I do not like being excluded from the spotlight of the final act. But even I know that this is your ending to achieve. Thus, Hear Me! I, Nero Claudius, the Fifth Emperor of Rome, command you: Take to the field of war, and show thy enemies why you are worthy of being my Praetor. And above all, you are to return to our side, no excuses shall be excepted!"

"I promise. And I'll make this up to you. I swear."

"Umu! Those are good eyes, Master! Good luck!" She took off in a heartbeat. But I could tell that her speed had to do more with her not wishing to hesitate in carrying out my command than rushing to the Moon Cell Core. If I was in her place and ordered to leave my comrades' side, I would have either rushed away to take care of the order or stayed behind. I would have hesitated with the command, but if I truly felt they needed me, I definitely would have thrown the command aside.

"Goshujinsama, are you ready?" The moment I turned back to Tamamo, I could see her entire face filled with worry. Not that surprising though. Nyarlathotep was her antithesis. The Malevolent God of the Moon vs. the Benevolent Goddess of the Sun, dark vs. light, insanity, corruption, and vice against clarity, purity, and generosity. Whereas Amaterasu loved humanity, envying them to some degree for their bountiful emotions and lives, despite the suffering they endure; Nyarlathotep saw them as nothing more than insects to play, torture, and find amusement in.

Tamamo had even more right to be worried though. Whereas she was simply an avatar of Amaterasu, Nyarlathotep was present as a full manifestation of himself. She's limited to the power of three of her tails, where Nyarlathotep had no limits.

It definitely did not help that she was going to be fighting with me at her side. So many of her more destructive attacks and techniques would be taken out of consideration, mainly because I could be affected as well.

I was in the same boat too though. With Tamamo now at my side, I won't be able to use techniques like Gwaywffon Golau'r Haul; not without the possibility of Tamamo getting hit.

Even still, Tamamo and I had to fight. The longer we hold stall, the stronger the Crawling Chaos will become.

_Tamamo, help me align it directly with the gate._ I didn't say any more than that, Nyarlathotep could still be reading our thoughts. At the least, the surface ones are being read. But I knew that I could trust Tamamo to get it done and that she'll trust me to see our mission through.

_Understood, Goshujinsama! Just leave it to your Adorable Fox Wife! This Tamamo no Mae shall blast away this dark abomination with the power of her love! Hai!_

_Still not married, Tamamo._

_Yet!_

It was moments like these that I am glad to have her as my partner. Even in the bleakest of moments, Tamamo found a way to bring a smile to my face.

"Let's Go, Tamamo!"

"Hai!"

Sending mana to my soles once again, remarking at the back of my head that I am most probably going to have to either get some new ones after this fight, I kick off into high gear, but not towards Nyarlathotep.

I headed for the area above it.

"Gwyll-" I begin to charge the blade, giving as much as I could for an at least weak strike. The ethereal flames begin to form and condense themselves to form the overlay over the true sword. Yet, compared to the Noble Phantasm that I fired against the Old One the last time, the one I was charging was obviously weaker in intensity. But I didn't need overwhelming power and might.

I just needed enough to be a thorn in the side.

"-torrwr!" Spinning forward in the air, the motions of my in-air flight and the flames from the blade allowed me to cast an arc of pure abyssal flames at Nyarlathotep. They surged forward with carnivorous glee, consuming and splitting their way towards the abomination. Yet, they were not fast enough, as the Crawling Chaos simply leaped out of the way of the attack. However, the response to the attack showed an obvious weakness to Nyarlathotep.

The flames were something that it felt must be avoided.

If that was the case, time to use the other cards in my sleeves.

"Tamamo, Ice!" Understanding my command and what I needed to be done, Tamamo threw several of her ofuda, shining with a cold and gleaming hue. As soon as they touched Nyarlathotep's skin, spires, and blocks of ice sprung to life, impaling and imprisoning the sadistic deity. It's howls of pain also assured us that the attack was both effective and painful. Seeing that I now had the chance, I called out to Caster, telling her to throw some of her flame curse ofuda my way. As soon as I had them in my grip, I began to use the first card up my sleeve.

_The one known as Gwylltaithwr is the one that survived the Abyss, the collective spring of darkness forms from the darkness of humanity. The Walkers that dive into the very core of humanities gloom, and return still whole._

_From Artorias to Faelan. From Faelan to Aerona. From Aerona to Blodwen Hael. From Blodwen Hael to Glaw Hier. From Glaw Hier to Alastar Ó Conaill. From Alastar Ó Conaill to Arthur Hael. From Arthur Hael to Aomori Faelan. The line of Gwylltaithwr is short, yet strong. _

_The title is not inherited._

_It is earned. _

_And to earn the title of Gwylltaithwr, you must be able to control even the Abyss that lies in your heart._

"Bendith yr Abys!" _Let my darkness encroach and spread._

Commanding a piece of the darkness in my heart forward, it began to taint both my blade and shield, along with the stack of ofuda that Tamamo handed me. It continued to stain the color of paper, and shroud the shield and sword edge, until they were completely black.

The black then ignited into ethereal black flames.

My work done, I passed the stack of talismans back to Caster, who didn't even hesitate in accepting the ignited paper from me.

She knew better than anyone, that my flames shall never bring harm to her.

With cracks beginning to form along the makeshift ice prison, and that hideous abomination beginning rear its filthy mug back onto us, it was time for a bit of long-range combination attacks.

As soon as the ice broke, Nyarlathotep fired a laser from its faceless maw that began to carve through the ground with no effort. Just as the line of the laser was going to pass through our location, Tamamo and I leaped backward, allowing the laser to pass over us safely.

Taking the chance, Tamamo took some of the flaming cursed talismans that I augmented and threw them at Nyarlathotep. When the ofuda struck the god's skin, a torrent of black flames burst outward and swarmed over the monster. And seeing as the flames were abyssal in nature, it was near instantaneous when Nyarlathotep began flailing around in agony.

With it incapacitated from the pain, I charged forward with Gwylltorrwr ablaze and thrust it straight into the evil deity's chest.

Over and over, Tamamo and I attacked with precise and ruthless abandon, not letting up or giving an opportunity for retaliation. Two strikes turned into ten; ten turning into a hundred; a hundred turned into a thousand; a thousand turned into a hundred thousand. And with every strike we gave, Nyarlathotep denied any chance of retaliating.

Littered by a barrage of curses, sword strikes, and abyssal burns, the Eldritch god was left winded; and more importantly, it was left vulnerable.

Acting quickly, Tamamo and I began to use anything and everything to push the monster through and into the opened gate. Using my shield, and Caster with her summoning a torrent of wind towards Nyarlathotep and the gate, we were pushing it backwards towards the gate.

We were equal parts shocked and ecstatic when we noticed that Nyarlathotep was already on the edge of the gate.

Just. One. More. PUSH!

"rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I am going to confess right now.

I should have, most definitely, thought over my idea, ju~st a bit more.

Ya' know. Pushing an Eldritch God into a gate… with no way to stop yourself from falling in with it.

Yeah, not one of my brightest moments.

And when I fell in,

"Goshujinsama!"

I did not fall in alone.

She acted without command. I probably would too. But that still did not stop me from feeling concern and fear for her safety; though a part of me was telling me that I was selfish for thinking that I was the only one feeling worried for my partner.

Even still, the moment that I pushed Nyarlathotep over the edge, I fell over too. And the moment I passed over the edge, Tamamo caught my arm, yet ended up falling along with me.

I could here Romani, Hakuno, and Rin, along with several other voices calling out for us. I heard them for the briefest moment, before their sound blurred and distorted, fading away into static.

I felt fear grip my heart; I knew Tamamo was speaking to me, her eyes wide with fear. I knew all the colors that made up her amazing features. I knew the warmth she gave off whenever she was close by.

I could not hear her voice.

I saw the colors of her everything begin to wash and give way to monochrome. Vacant and dull.

I could no longer feel her warmth.

This feeling. This sight. It was all too familiar.

Oblivion.

The Sea of Entropy.

I was falling back into the Midnight Tide.

All my memories. All my bonds. Everything about me.

It was going to fade away again, wasn't it?

And this time, Tamamo was with me, too.

She, too, will fade away. Disappear. Vanish. Consumed and forgotten.

… No. I will not accept this conclusion.

This Aomori Faelan refuses to go back; let alone with his beloved.

I had to act quick, the moment we touch the waves, we will never escape.

A plan formed in my mind. A gamble with little chance of success. Absurd in logic, and more fit as the actions of a brute than a Magus.

Fine with me.

I saw the abomination I was fighting just a bit before, and as I expected, it was trying to worm away from its fate. It had found a route, a hole that led outside of Oblivion's bounds and into the realm of another world.

A world that was vulnerable and unaware of the approaching horror.

_Tamamo, the sword! Hold the sword with me!_

As soon as she grasped her hands around the blades handle, I felt a rush in the blade's power, now being supplied by two different sources. It will be enough. It must be enough.

Even if my voice is muffled, stolen, and consumed by the tide, I know the blade will hear my call.

"The Night has Engulfed the World." _The blade that was raised in the name of the Lord of the Sun. Wielded by the hands of honor and glory. Paving through the endless sea of black and dissolution. The will of the First Walker was broken, along with the blade. Darkness won. The Knight of Honor fell._

"The Veil shall be Severed with the Wrath of the Fallen!" _Yet the Son of the Walker mended the blade and took up Father's name to restore shattered pride. It is a blade born anew. The Blade of the Seeker. Of the Regicide who usurped the weight of the World, and bestowed a new tomorrow. The Sword that shall Pierce the Black Horizon, and illuminate the world with the ever-distant light that lies beyond._

The blade was already awake, its mouth and maw ready to roar with life. Its power, while not overfilled, was enough to ignite the minimal requirements of the Noble Phantasm. But it wouldn't be enough for my plan to work. I needed to give more. But just as I was about to offer more of my prana to the blade, my eyes widened in utter surprise.

"Let this Abandoned Dreamer Rekindle with Rampant Valor." _The Warrior places his Hopes and Dreams on the line, all for the sake of aiding others. He faces the Nightmare of man and gods, to preserve the flickering flame. Willing to stand alone against the onslaught of horrors. But this Shrine Maiden will proclaim, that she will always stand by his side. Keeping his will alight with her ever open heart._

I could hear her. I could hear her voice in both my ears and in my soul. She was filling Gwylltorrwr with as much power as she could offer. All while she was invoking an incantation in continuation of my own. I could hear the words she said, and I could hear the words unsaid in my heart.

This Faelan does not fight alone!

"Thus, We shall Carve our Path to the Promised Tomorrow!" _The Avatar of the Goddess that fell due to misfortunate love, and the Warrior of Hope who clings to unfulfilled promise. O' Blade of the Abyss Walker, give your aid to these two, as they resist the Tide, and reach out to the Horizon!_

He has Her at his side!

Together, Tamamo and I finished the incantation to awaken the blade. This was no longer Faelan's Noble Phantasm, nor was it Tamamo's. The power of This blade will only awaken to the call of its married masters.

""Restore the Horizon! Gwylltorrwr –"" _The people shall see the White Glint. they shall dream of Hope again,_

""– ULTIMA!""_ and the World shall burst with luminous Light!_

The blade roared to life. Its thunder louder than even the Midnight Tide. Black flames that formed the ethereal extension condensed and folded, shrinking themselves, then fusing to the unearthly body of the blade: Holy and Demonic Titanite, Blood Stone, Crystal, Magic, and Abyssal Flames. Perfect unison of multiple elements and bodies have forged the blade into its magnum opus. Shining with a technicolor of life and defiance, the mechanisms of the blade sprung to life. A surge of white lightning surged out, charging the blade with both Tamamo's magic, and my own.

The moment that it turned around, hearing the familiar roar, it was already too late for Nyarlathotep. Like a ballista, the sword speared into the Eldritch God and carried it forwards, howls of agony and disdain raging forth.

Holding tightly to the grip of the sword, Tamamo and I sailed forth with the ancient steel, but not guiding its direction in the slightest.

Our faith in Gwylltorrwr will see us safe and sound. Making sure to end Nyarlathotep as well.

"Crawling Chaos! Faceless God that lingers and clings within the Shadow of the Moon!" This would be the last time that I would see this monster, it was only right that I made this farewell proper.

**"̷̀͘͟Ḑ̷͟͢a͠҉̢̡̀m̧̡n͝҉͏̵ ̸͡Y̶̧͠͏o̶̧͏͘u̵̢̡͜͠ ̛̀͡F̢͞A̡̢̛͡E̛͜͡L͝҉̶ĄN̴̶͝!͜͠ ̀I̵͜͢ ̡҉R͏͟҉̀ȩ͟҉̸͝f̵̨̨̨͠u̶̢̕͝s̸̷͞͝e͘͢!̸̸̶͞͠ ̷̶̨͏̶N̸͢҉͟Y̷̡̡̕͢A̧͠҉R̛͞L̸̢̀͠À̸͘͜҉T̸҉҉͢͞Ḩ͏̡͢Ò̷̧̀͟T͜͞E̸̛̛͢͞P̴̶̷̢͢ ̴̕R͢͡E͏̸̶̴͟F҉̵̷U̢̡̨͡S̴̀̕̕E͝҉҉̷́Ś̴̛̕͟ ̛͘͢T̷̀͡Ǫ͘͡͝ ̶L̛҉̵̧͜Ó̶̢̢͡Ş̷͞E̴̛̕͝͝ ̧̢͡T̕͠͡Ǫ̶͟͠ ̧̧͠ Y̕҉̀OÙ͏͏ ̢̛̀̕͠A̕͡Ģ̷̨́̕Ą̶Ì͘͘N̸̸͝҉̴!̸̨͜͢"̢̨͠҉͡ **

"This is Goodbye! Go back to the abyss where you belong. NYARLATHOTEP"

"No more shall you plague my dear husband's dreams with your presence! Perish like the pathetic nightmare you are!"

**"̷̕͟D̷a̵̕͡m҉n̴͏ ̕y͟ou.̛ D̨͡a̶̕mn ̷̢Y͏̡ǫ̀ứ͝!̡̛ ̧d̡a҉M̸N͢ ̶y̡̡Ǫ͏U҉́̀!̸!̡ ̨D͢AM̀͘N͜҉͟ ҉Y̸̢O̸̢U̧͜,̷̕ ̴̢F̶͞AE̷LA̵͜͡N,̕ ̀À͢M̷̵҉ÀT̡Ę͠R͢͡ÁS҉U̴͟!̵̸͞!"**

In desperation, it tried to strike at us in one last attempt to survive. But that ambition was smothered out when the sword burst again with even more power, flying faster, burning hotter, and beginning to disintegrate the flesh of the abomination it speared. We were going through the pathway to a new world. But only two were coming out.

We will live.

We will survive.

We Will Return Home!

""BREAK THROUGH, GYLLTORRWR!""

**"****N̶O͡OOƠƠO̵O͜òo͝oǫo̸**oo͘o͡oo̢.͡..̨…"

No matter where this path may take us, we'll make it back home. We'll make it back to Chaldea, to our friends. This is not the end of our story. For Tamamo and I, it was just another adventure to explore and experience. New stories and adventures were sure to greet us.

I just hope that we can actually, get a break from having to save the world.


	3. Chapter 3: One way to end the Party

I tried to upload them all at the same time, but the third and fourth chapters got encrypted. That makes me salty. Saltier than salt.

But I fixed it. I have emerged Victorious! Much more than Artorias.

Oh, was that a bit too much salt to the wound, Gwlltaithwr Faelan...

Whelp, enough of me rattling on, time for the chapter. Also, I need to deal with the cat outside my room.

... Wait... Cat... I don't have a - Oh Shit! Tamamo Cat! NOOOOO! Please, have mercy!

ฅ(*ΦωΦ*) ฅ

* * *

星野朋子

* * *

Before I knew it, our viewing party had expanded, with faces both new and old coming over to Nageroboshi and joining us to view the True Blue Moon.

Now the entire rooftop of our café was filled with groups of adults and teens, just talking and enjoying the view with company.

It was really nice, just having everybody hear and relaxing.

"You're smiling again. Thought of something funny?" Huh, didn't notice that Kakashi was looking at my face. Though, it makes sense that I wouldn't notice, with him being a jounin and all now. That, and the moon was really pretty. I just kept getting lost at looking at it. Even now, after a full hour after the transformation happened, the moon hadn't lost a single ounce of its beautiful sheen.

The snow still looked like dancing fairies too.

"It's not that I found something funny, Kakashi-kun. I'm just really happy that I got enjoy this with you, and everyone else. I'm smiling because I'm happy."

"So am I."

My smile turned into an 'Are you serious?' face. "Kakashi-kun… you're wearing your mask right now. Whether you're smiling or not, I can't tell."

"Is that so."

Jeez. Now I know he's teasing me. Why is it that people like to tease me so much? First was Josh, then Leo. Why does everyone like to tease me?

And is someone poking my cheek?

"You're getting all red, Tomoko-chan."

"Ri-chan…!" Why? Why do you guys tease me so?

**Equal parts of you being cute, and that everyone here loves you. **Why Hisako? Why do you have to tease me too? **Because your reactions are the best!**

Mama, the voice in my head is being mean.

**Mean now, am I?**

Jeez!

"So, Tomoko-chan, what are you and your family going to do for Rinne Matsuri?" Now that I thought of it, I never really talked that much to Kurenai, have I. Asuma, Hayate, Yugao, and so many others that went to the academy with Ri-chan, Obi-chan, and Kashi-kun, and I barely interact with them.

I say hello when I see them, but other than that, I barely do anything more to hang out with them.

Kind of want to change that now.

But back to Kurenai's question, I think what my family and I are going to do this year will be the same as the years before. The first day of the Rinne Matsuri is spent as a day of remembrance and mourning, to pay respects to the fallen and lost. Dad and Mom usually spend it remembering the good times with their old friends. The other days are spent as a celebration of life and new beginnings. The more pragmatic and merchantlike villagers decided to host a large festival in the village for the second to the sixth day, marking the end of Rinne Matsuri.

For the second and third day, my family and I would close up Nagareboshi, heading out to enjoy the festival. For the rest of the festival, we would keep the door open for business.

When I told this to Kurenai, her face scrunched up in concentration. When I was about to ask her what was on her mind, Gai's shout towards Kakashi made my focus drift away. Apparently, Gai wanted Kakashi to participate in another challenge of his, one consisting of the two running from Nagareboshi to the local market for more snacks, and then back to the party. Now, this would have been fine and all if I didn't know for a fact of the large possibility of them both making a mess of the market, and coming back with an excessive and ridiculous number of snacks.

Naturally, it was I who put the foot down and made sure that the two calmed down, with Kakashi and Gai only acting sheepishly. Will the two of you please acknowledge the severity of the mess that comes from your competitions! Yet, all I get are two crazy fools who partake in complete randomness.

For a second, my mind replaced both Kakashi and Gai with Leo and Josh, the two dorks that I wound up meeting as Vy. The two, dependable, dorks that always found a way to bring a smile to my face when things were getting a bit too stressed for me in life.

I really am starting to miss them.

I didn't even notice the tear that rolled out of my eye until Gai overreacted, thinking that he made me cry from his overexuberance. When we got him to calm down, the others asked me why I was crying. I told them that I wasn't crying from sadness, but because I was remembering a happy memory, but one that made me… wistful.

Of course, I left out the wistful part and just told them it was from a happy memory. I felt a bit bad, but the Hokage was clear when he told me that only a very, VERY, select few should know about my case. That Hoshino Tomoko is a reincarnation of a girl named Vy, that has memories of events to come for the future of Konoha. Too much of a security risk if word got to the wrong ears. Even if I felt guilty for omitting such a secret from their lives, it was for their safety.

Also, because I didn't want them to tiptoe around me like I was a porcelain doll to avoid making me remember my life as Vy. Hisako agreed with me that my choice was the right one for now, though she did add that, one day, I was going to have to tell them about me remembering my life before this one.

Yippee! More food for the stress monster in the corner of my head! Ugh! And tonight had such a great start. More admiring of the moon for me!

Actually, I think that the moon may, in fact, have some magical effect on me or anyone that is stressed in general. Just looking at the blue glow was able to wash away my fatigue and stress. It made me wonder if, perhaps, the Blue Moon tea leaves that we preordered would have a similar effect as the sight of the moon. The leaves were supposedly imbued with the chakra of the moon's light after all.

Mou! Just thinking about the tea is making me want to try it even more! I really, really want to try some Blue Moon Tea now!

"Hey Tomoko, can I ask you something else?" Looks like something else was on Kurenai's mind. Seeing no problem with her asking me, I gave her the go-ahead to ask away.

"I was wondering, seeing as all of us" she raised her arms, pointing at everyone in our little group, "aren't scheduled for missions or patrols during the last day of the festival, do you want to go to the festival together with us. I heard that there are going to be some really amazing fireworks this time around."

On one hand, I really did want to go with them for the last day. The other, I wanted to help out with the café, seeing as the last day always ended up being the busiest. But the first hand was also really tempting, seeing as I would definitely be able to enjoy the festival with everyone.

Just because it was a holiday week, didn't mean that everyone had a free week from work or military duties. Konoha is a military governed city with a civilian body. We get to enjoy the holidays, but we also had duties to uphold. Not only that; from what I have been hearing things from the customers who regularly come over to Nagareboshi. That even though the war is technically over, the embers are still burning. At the most, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri have an armistice type of peace at the moment.

There is still no solid document declaring the war is over. And the animosity the villages shared was still burning hot. Especially between Iwa and Konoha. Another warzone can just sprout up, and everything would just start again like before. With my friends being dragged back to the coals.

Therefore, the villages are still deploying shinobi out on routine patrols as a show of force and strength. Neither side wanting to appear weak, despite the truth in the word. So, despite it being close to Rinne Shukan, all standing and able-bodied military personnel were required to be ready be sent out for duty at a moment's notice. This included my friends.

I didn't even realize that I was biting my lip in indecision until I felt my incisor give the bottom lip a nick. Great. I really am struggling with this choice. I don't want to leave my family shorthanded on one the busiest days of the year.

"_If there is a chance for you to enjoy something, then all you need to do is ask them to let you go, Vy."_

**Josh's advice still rings true, Vy. It's alright to want to go. And most likely, Hikari and Judai will be okay with letting you go out on the last day of the festival. Just ask them.**

I had to sigh at myself. Hisako was right. In the most likely case, Mom and Dad would be okay with letting me go. I know its selfish, but Josh did have a point in that regard. It was alright to be selfish when it concerned time with friends.

So, I told Kurenai and everyone that I would ask my parents if it was alright for me to go. I wanted to make sure at the least, that I wasn't absolutely needed to help out at the café.

Kurenai said that that was perfectly fine and that she was looking forward to having me join them. Even Obito and Gai were whooping in excitement. And it would definitely be a lie too if I said that I wasn't excited myself.

I'm really excited for Rinne Shukan now –

… Why did I get dizzy all of a sudden?

And, why did everyone stop talking?

What is going on?

_**...e**__**'s **__**co...**_

What the – did someone's voice just pop in my head? It wasn't a threatening voice. In fact, it was a sweet type of voice. One that you feel belongs to the kind, big sister stereotype.

**Tomoko! Somethings wrong!**

Hisako, what's going on?

**I don't know! I don't understand what's going on! Your soul just pulsed all of a sudden when that feeling washed over everyone. Tomoko, you need to get out of there! I think something is coming!**

Hisako, what are talking about? What do you mean my soul pulsed? Am I in danger? Am I hurt? And how do you know that something is coming?

_**Yo**__**ur re...**____**is ab**__**out to **__**c...**_

Now I know someone else's voice is speaking in my head.

**Tomoko, the moon! Look at the moon!**

Hisako, what are you saying, is something wrong with the –

Crack…

The moon… did the moon just crack?

crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack…

**Tomoko, it's not the moon. I think the image of the moon is what's cracking.**

crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, CRACK!

I felt my arm tugged so hard, I think it almost was ripped out of the socket. Dad was pulling me to the door back inside the café. I could tell just from his eyes. Whatever was coming, it was bad.

His eyes were focused and sharp. Ready, but hesitant.

Everyone was hurrying back inside, Dad passed me over to Kakashi, trying to get me inside as quickly as possible. Sakumo and Minato were pulling kunai and shuriken from their pouches and readying them in their hands. The feeling from before came back, but it made me feel well and truly nauseous this time around.

It was also in this moment that the glow from the moon faded. But the lingering cracks remained.

_**He **__**falls**__** now**_

'He'? Did the voice just say 'He'?

SHATTER!

It happened just when I crossed under the door frame back inside. I could still see the moon from where I was. And I witnessed it all.

The cracks exploded outward, like shards of glass from a ruptured window. They fell downward and faded into motes of light.

But that wasn't what held our eyes. What ensnared us, was what came through.

I could only describe it as a comet sailing out from a murky and muddy well. A brilliant spear of white light driving forward through the sky. It's tail leaving behind a misty remnant of its path with particles of dancing flames and sparks. There was something on the edge of the comet, but it was evaporating faster than I could make it out.

Everyone around me was once again frozen in place. A presence fell on us again, but it was different this time.

Whereas the last one bestowed vertigo and weight inside, this one was didn't give that feeling. What it made us feel was a counterpart to the last.

It was a feeling of relief, clarity, and warmth.

Like I was looking at the Blue Moon all over again.

_**Hurry Vy**_

That's – How do you know my –?

I'm starting to get annoyed by the number of interruptions I was getting tonight. But I couldn't ignore the thundering sound when it exploded over the village. Whatever was hanging on the tip of the spear/comet finally broke apart. It was shattered into pieces that flew in every and all directions, bursting into flames, and disappearing into a murky mist.

Once again, a sensation of relief washed over me, but I didn't know why.

With the object no longer on its nose, the spear/comet ran across the sky with even more ease, passing over the entire village, before diving down into the surrounding forest. A spire of white light burst upwards into the sky, marking where it fell.

_**Your Dear Friend is in need of aid**_

I could tell that the voice was done speaking to me. I looked around me, wondering if I was the only one who saw what occurred, only to see that I wasn't. Everyone, every single person around me, and those away were gazing at the forest with dumbstruck looks of awe. People were littering the rooftops, frozen in place. No one was making a sound, except for their own breathing or their steps to get a better view. All of us were robbed of our voices from the sight we witnessed.

I noticed that the moon's image was back to normal; as if nothing had speared its way through its belly. But everyone saw what happened, and I could tell there were some that were trying to see if it was all a genjutsu.

But it wasn't. Something in my heart was telling me that it wasn't just an illusion. And when I remember the voice's last remark, my heart begins to clench.

A dear friend. Did the voice mean, one of Vy's?

If so, then who?

Hisako, what should I do?

"What The Hell Was That?!"

**I think we should calm Obito down. The whole village probably heard him just now.**

Yeah, I think your right.

**¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸**

We all filtered into the lounge area of Nagareboshi. Everybody, except for some, was at a seat around the café. No one was speaking up though; every one of us was trying to make sense for themselves of what happened just moments ago. I couldn't blame them either.

It's not every day the moon shatters, and a white comet comes flying through.

So, everyone sat in silence, contemplating to themselves the night's events.

It was really quiet in the right now. But it was the type of quiet that I didn't like. It made the air feel heavy.

I got up from my own seat next to Kakashi. When I saw him turn to me, wondering if I was okay, I just flashed him a smile and told him, silently that I was going to just play something on the piano. Guess his adrenaline was still running high, though I can't blame him. Another reason why I want to play the piano.

When I was at the piano bench, just about to sit down and uncover the keys, the door opened, welcoming back some of the few that left moments ago.

After the event occurred, Minato, Sakumo, and several of the other jounin that joined our viewing party left in a hurry towards the Hokage Tower. They were following protocol to make sure that the Hokage was safe, that all accounts of the event were gathered and sorted, and that any necessary patrols were sent out to secure the village's safety. That was a good hour ago.

The ones to come through the café's entrance were both Sakumo and Minato. Each one of them looking slightly tired. What did surprise me, was the plus one that came with them.

Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Sandaime himself.

"Hokage-sama! Is everything alright?"

"Yes Hikari-san, all is well, for the most part. Tonight's events have left the majority of the village's population with a sense of confusion and anxiety. I have told some of my men to go out and around to make sure that the unrest settles, and to patrol the streets. I came on by to as a way to fulfill that task, and to drink some of your tea. The Gods know I'm going to need a cup to keep me relaxed."

"So, is there a clear answer to what that was that we saw?" Dad asked the Sandaime while offering a seat at one of the tables.

"I'm afraid not. And, despite some theories or obvious conclusions, this was not a genjutsu." Knew it. "Still, I will have a task force set up to inquire as to the reason for this event. Oh, Tomoko-chan, I see you are well, yes?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Just, a bit shaken is all."

"I see. Are you going to play something for us?"

"Hai. Did you have a request?"

"Just something to ease the nerves."

"I think I know a song to help with that."

I took my seat and began to file through the mental list of songs that fit the criteria. A song to help ease the nerves. But as I was sorting through, I felt a jolt go up my back, through my head, and If I wasn't wrong, my thoughts.

**Hey Tomoko, get ready to play something.**

Hisako? What was that?

**Just… just get ready to play. I think, whatever that voice was is still around, and I think it just gave you something. Because I know you didn't know this one while as Vy.**

Listening to her, I placed my hands onto the keys and got ready to play.

The song came to me. And Hisako was right, this was not a song that Vy could say she heard before she passed.

But there was no doubt, it was a song that belonged to Vy's world. To my old world.

**Again, by Niel K Sound. It's a good song, isn't Tomoko-chan.**

And Hisako was right. A good song it was. It began just like a lullaby would. It was a soft and forward melody.

Yet the more I played, though I could tell that it was helping the others to relax, it felt as if I was playing a message to myself.

The piano keys kept coming through me. The more the melody played, the clearer the message became.

If this song was the theme for a story. It would be a story of a meeting between old friends.

And I felt, as I played, that a new story was soon to begin. But so similar to one I knew before.

A story not of hardship or trial. Not of magnificent adventures into ravenous and dreary realms.

It was just a story of two friends meeting again.

Again…

But who was I supposed to find?

Where are they?

Is this simply a play on my mind?

No. No, it is not.

I can feel it. Hear it, in my heart. This was not a lie. There was someone, someone once dear to me, to Vy, that was waiting.

The last of the keys were played, and the echo of the song faded, but its effect remained. The anxiety that I felt, that we all felt, was gone.

And I think, my choice was made clear. My heart was telling me what I need to do. But I need to be smart too.

"Tomoko-chan, that was a lovely song. Where did you learn it? It sounded just a bit different from the ones you usually play." Hiruzen was the first to speak, I could see him enjoying the last sips of tea from his cup.

"That's because it was different, Hokage-sama. This was the first time I played the song."

"Is it? Then I am glad to see your practice gave fruit to such a wonderful tune."

"Hokage-sama, I don't mean that you and everyone else here were the first to hear, or that I have been practicing and studying this song. I mean that the song just now was one I've never even heard of before today. Let alone even played. What I mean to say, is that I learned 'Again', just now." They all looked stunned when I explained it to them, Mom and Dad especially. Kakashi was looking at me with a bit of concern, while Hiruzen seemed to be trying to piece together the pieces of an elaborate puzzle.

"Just now?"

"Yes. Hokage-sama. And I believe, I may need your help."

"Tomoko-chan, is everything alright?" Mom and Dad were rushing over to me, worried because of my words. I told them that I was alright, but that something important was going to happen, and I need the help of the village.

"Then tell me, Hoshino Tomoko, what is this aide you need? As my friend, I shall help as much as I can." The words he speaks fill me with a light feeling. He was taking me seriously. But not like I was a threat. He was taking my words to heart because he genuinely cared. I couldn't stop the smile that came up. I didn't want to stop it.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. As to what I need: I think I need your help to save a friend."

My words obviously sent everyone in the room for a loop. Probably should elaborate more about what I meant.

So, I told them about the voice. About the message that it gave me just after the comet fell. I told them about the feeling that was clenching around my heart when I thought back to what the voice meant.

Hiruzen asked me if, maybe, the voice was merely posing as a friend.

I told him that despite the mere chance, that I felt that the voice was being absolutely honest.

"Then, if we consider the voice was being honest, then it is more than likely that there is an individual that is in need of aid."

"Hokage-sama, if I may make a suggestion."

"You may, Sakumo-san."

"We know that Tomoko began to hear the voice around the same time that the moon began to crack. We also know that it left the same moment that the comet crashed into the forest outside of the village. What if, the comet was not a comet, but a person."

It sounded absolutely absurd, like something that came out of a Jump Manga back home.

So, it was more than likely that that was the case.

Hiruzen looked to actually ponder the words that Sakumo-san offered before he began nodding in agreement. "Very well, that sounds as good a lead as any to go on. Then, Sakumo, Minato. Kakashi, Gai, Rin." All the people whose names were called were now at attention. "These are your orders. You are to escort civilian Hoshino Tomoko to the crash site of the supposed comet, verify if the alleged object is indeed a friend of Tomoko's, and neutralize if the assumed ally does, in fact, turn out to be hostile. Understood."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Tomoko-chan, you will be going with them as a way to pacify your supposed friend. It is more than likely that he will be the textbook case of a 'stranger in a strange land'. You are only to try and keep him calm. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

"You have your orders. You are to leave immediately. Prepare for any scenario."

Everyone began rushing home or to their room to get any and all the equipment they need. Mom and Dad came up to me and started dragging me away to my room to help me get changed into a more preferable set of clothes. While a yukata was fine and all, they said that I'll need a bit more if I was going to make my trek through the forest.

But as they helped me get ready, all my thoughts went out to whoever was out there in the forest.

I hoped that, whoever they are, they're okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolfy & Foxy at the Riverbed

I survived the cat and now am sporting some new scars. Nevertheless, here I am with the release of Chapter 4 of Fate/Aduniad.

Whelp here we go -

Bang!

Kiyohime! Why are you - is that a knife... Oh, crap baskets.

Time to summon my inner JoJo.

逃げるんだよ！ Oh, right, some of you can't read that.

Run Away!

=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(`;OwO )┘

* * *

ᚠᚨᛖᛚᚨᚾ

* * *

I noticed the shift in the taste of the air the moment Tamamo and I came through the Oblivion Gate. It was so fresh, so clean, so robust. The only times I ever tasted this type of air was when Mashu and I Rayshifted into the past.

It was also how I knew that I was still far from home.

Gwylltorrwr carried us through the gate, decimating the last remnants of Nyarlathotep at the same time. Something that brought a smile to my face when I saw the bloody bastards head go flying, then burning, then gone. But that smile faded when the blade dragged me and Tamamo downwards into a sea of trees, smack through several of them, and finally straight down into a rushing river.

The moment I saw the river come into view, I grabbed Tamamo's waist with my left arm, smothered her into me, then let Gwylltorrwr drag us closer to the ground. Just when we were about to impact, I twisted myself and aimed the blade away from our drop zone, and toward a cliff face a few distances away. With the blade no longer dragging us, it was our own momentum that launched us into the rushing stream. My back acting as a shield for both of our more important parts.

Thankfully, my body was still supplying mana to fuel the reinforcing magecraft that was used on my body to resist and-slash-or repel damage.

Needed a couple… a dozen of them when I began my match against Nyary.

Yay for magical pain killers!

It took us a while to pop out of the water, and a bit more to get out of the rushing rapids. But Tamamo and I were able to heave ourselves into the muddy riverbank. We just sat there, next to each other, looking upwards into the night sky. The heavy sounds of our exhausted breaths could be heard from a mile away. The only other sounds around us were the river, some insects and critters, and the occasional wandering bird.

It was peaceful.

I almost thought I had died, again. That I was in some kind of heaven.

But that thought was dashed when a searing pain racked against my chest.

Nope. Still alive.

So here I am, alive, in pain, and next to the one I loved under a starlit sky.

I gave a single dry chuckle. Followed by another. Then another. Before I knew it, I was full-on laughing myself stupid.

Tamamo called out to, tried to shake me out of it, but she soon found herself joining me in the uproarious laughter.

We were laughing because we were alive.

We were laughing because we survived.

We were laughing because we beat .PH.

We were laughing because we saved Rin, Hakuno, Leo, Rani, and all the other masters on .PH.

We were laughing because we beat Nyarlathotep.

We were laughing because we had nothing else to do.

We were laughing because we were alone.

Yet, we had each other. So, we laughed.

It was also a way for us to ignore the blinding pain we were no doubt feeling. It was obvious that the penalty for using that much power to beat Nyary was going to be, most likely, excruciating pain.

I had used mana given to me from an extra source, in excess; burning up and nearly destroying my magic circuits in totality. I had performed acrobatics that no normal person should perform, and definitely ruptured and jury-rigged multiple muscles back together. I kept defying crippling injuries, just so that I can keep moving and survive. I had utilized a sword and curse to their full extents; stretching and straining my soul more than I needed. I had done so much to myself, in order to survive, that I had to pay a price.

The pain was the lesser and more desirable penalty.

Tamamo was in a similar state as I was, yet she too was content with the penalty that she and I were suffering.

From what I could tell, being completely still helped alleviate some of the pain. Not all of it, but most definitely some of it. So, we just enjoyed our time on the cold riverbank. Just relaxing as the stars hanged over us. Not a sound being said between us after we calmed down our laughter. For a moment though, I feel that there was something missing from this moment.

But what was it?

Hmm…

… Oh! Of course! How could I forget?

"Hey, Tama. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Well, I did promise that the next date will be a proper one and that I would take you stargazing. So, sorry the drive here was so rocky and bumpy. My bad. But I guess I showed you a good time, right?"

It took her a moment to process what I was alluding to. The moment she got it, she flushed pink, clasped her hands over her face, and started giving the cutest embarrassed squeaks I have heard to date.

The way that we looked at the moment, with my armor and underclothes being shredded and rendered apart, barely being held. Her own blue magician's kimono being cut and torn all around. Finally, with the setting we were at; it all pointed towards what could be mistaken as a couple relaxing in the aftermath of a very, Very, successful date.

I had to tease the fox. She's too cute!

"Goshujinsama is the Worst!"

"But you love me still!"

"Pervert! Taking advantage of Tamamo at her weakest moment! I'm Tamamortafied!"

"You're still using your name as a pun!"

"Yes I am Fway-Fway."

"You know you're the only one that I let get away with calling me that."

"Hai! Faelan is a good boy. Yes he is!"

"Inu janaiyo! Okami da!"

Pat pat. Rub, Rub.

Let the record show that Aomori Faelan does not purr if he is pat or rubbed on the head. He is an awesome, cool, and manly man who has slaughtered demons, dragons, monsters, and heretical heroes from different ages and…

… and…

… and…

…

…

… grrrrrrr fffuuu…

Damnit. This is so embarrassing.

Yet, Tamamo just kept rubbing my head with one hand, smiling at blushing at my expense.

When we calmed down, it finally dawned on us how exhausted we were from the whole surviving Nyarlathotep and Oblivion fiasco. Both of us were barely keeping conscious as we were. Tilting my head as slightly as I could, without irritating my strained muscles, I looked at Tamamo, seeing her just barely keeping herself awake.

I gently moved my hand towards her own and began interlocking our fingers.

When she sent me a questioning look, I replied with a reassuring one.

"Tama, it's okay. Go into spirit form and let yourself recover. I'll be alright. Just give me a few."

"But -"

"No buts. Please, I hate seeing you like this. And it's not like I'm asking you to leave. You'll still be here. Close by. So, go ahead."

I knew that it was mean of me to order her to do that. Here I was, wounded and exhausted, and I'm telling her to focus on herself, over focusing on me. She was one who wanted to live while devoting herself to someone, to give onto them as much happiness as she could. Despite her history, it was this trait about her I fell in love with.

Because I could relate to it so well. And I felt that she deserved to have someone devote themselves to her as well. To make her feel, normal.

Not as one of the Three Great Evil Yokai of Japan.

Nor as the Caster Heroic Spirit.

But simply, Tamamo no Mae, formally Mizukume; a good girl, now woman, who had such a beautiful heart and soul. Playful and kind to those she held dear. And very clinging. That wasn't always a bad thing. In the way she did it, it was both endearing, charming, and reassuring.

I loved knowing she was always nearby.

And that was why asking her to return to spirit form was such a hassle and cruel thing to ask of her. In that state, it will allow her to heal so much faster than if she remained physical. But, it will make it harder for her to revert back to the physical once she began healing as a spirit. In the event that I, while incapacitated, needed her to save me, she won't be able to right away.

Nevertheless, it was the right thing to do in my heart.

She hesitated for just a bit more, before she sighed, telling me she was letting me win this one. She gave my hand a squeeze and reached over to peck me on the lips, before closing her eyes. It made sense since, in a way, she was going to sleep. We kept our eyes locked to each other as she drifted to sleep, and began to shift in motes of blue lights.

"Please be safe, Goshujinsama." Her eyes had fully closed, and physically, I was alone. But I could still feel her nearby. Her presence was like a warm blanket that wrapped around my heart.

It was cheesy, but that was exactly how it felt. That fox girl was trying to smother me, even in her sleep. As a spirit no less! Not that that was a bad thing though.

Silly fox. Can't even stop trying when you should be resting.

A wave of fatigue erupted in me when I thought of the word, resting. Just that alone, reminded that Tamamo was not the only one that should try and recover some of their lost strength. I wouldn't be anything more than dead weight on Tama if I remained as I was now. And, unfortunately, I was still too injured to move on my own, let alone find a hospital.

If there was one around.

I didn't even want to play the whole 'what if' game with my own doubts at the moment. Whatever it was in my body that was ordering me to go to sleep had effectively made its point.

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake me as soon as I let my eyes droop to a full close. My last thoughts were on how everyone back home was doing.


	5. Chapter 5: This is my DumbDumb

The world shall witness my madness! Also, we will never speak of what happened with Kiyohime.

Ever.

(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)つ＝lニニフ

* * *

星野朋子

* * *

I really did not like tree hopping!

Seriously, it may be fun for the ones doing the hopping, but not for the one being piggybacked! We had only left the village walls barely a half an hour ago, and the moment Minato hoisted me onto his back, I wanted off. I know they only did this so that we can make it to the crash site as quickly and safely as we all could, but I think I was getting sick.

And I really don't want to look down!

"Minato-san, how much longer!"

"We're almost there Tomoko-chan! Just hold on for a bit longer!"

"I really don't like tree hopping, Minato-san!" That only caused everyone else to laugh at my expense. But I couldn't pout or call them out on being a bit mean. The speed we were going was really fast. I didn't want to risk falling down at all.

"We're closing in on the expected zone sir. Your orders." That was Kakashi's voice just now. I almost didn't recognize it with how professional and stiff he sounded.

So that's what a shinobi in-mission usually sounds like. His voice sounds so cold. But I knew better.

"Kakashi, Sakumo; You two and I will quickly set up a perimeter around the estimated crash zone and take note of the entire location. If something looks hostile, study it, then rendezvous and evac. We are not here for a fight. Rin; you and Tomoko will keep to the tree line and keep hidden until told otherwise. The moment you even suspect there is any danger, you will take Tomoko and return home as swiftly as possible. Do you all understand."

They all resounded with clear and concise confirmations. It shocked me a bit with how soldier like they seemed when compared to how I usually see them.

This was the side of their lives and identity that exist only during their duty.

I saw them only when they were their most vulnerable. When they are their most human.

This was their Shinobi side. The side I never got to see.

Rin came up behind Minato and me, took me off of her sensei's back, and allowed him and the other two to launch pass the tree line, leaving Rin and me behind. For a moment, the only sound I could hear was the rushing river on the other side of the boundary. I thought I heard some rustling and stones moving, but that could have been a trick on the ear.

Yet, as I stared at the border of trees before me, my heart began beating with anticipation.

No, not my heart. My soul.

I now felt what Hisako was talking about. It was so akin to my own heartbeat, that I almost mistook it the pulsing of my soul for the beat of my heart. But the feeling was different. The gravity I felt from it, heavier.

There was no denying it. This feeling, the wordless explanation my soul was given to me was all too telling.

Beyond this boundary, was someone that I once held dear. Someone I haven't seen in many years. Someone, that knew Vy.

I heard Minato call out to us. Telling us that it was all clear and safe to cross the tree line. Rin took my hand and helped lead me the dense foliage.

I really don't know what I was expecting. I knew that this was the location of what was akin to a meteorite crash zone. I had seen pictures of such places back home, and even sometimes in games.

But that was not what we found. Everything looked like it was relatively undisturbed.

Except for the giant crater in the cliff face that overlooked the river in front of us, the still burning white flames that were devouring through the rocks, and the steaming greatsword that was stabbed midway through.

"Tomoko! Rin! Over here!" Turning to the one who called our names, Sakumo, we saw that he and Kakashi were at the foot of the river, overlooking something.

Actually, it was someone.

As Rin began leading me over, the pulsing in my soul began to increase even more.

The person before Kakashi and Sakumo was the one the voice was telling me about! I just knew it!

The moment I was just an arms distance away from the person I was told about, the beating in my soul immediately calmed down. As suddenly as it started, it was now gone.

I really did not know what was going on with me.

And even more so. When I look at the person before me, and try to compare him to my old friends when I was Vy, I began to worry.

Because this person was someone I did not recognize at all.

I don't remember anyone with a face or hair like his.

I don't remember anyone with their complexion.

I don't remember anyone with a crescent moon shaped scar on their chin like – wait… crescent moon chin scar…

_"__I feel like this is the one thing that people always notice about me. It's something I got when I was a dumbass little kid. And I can't even brag about it! What's cool about a scar you got because you front flipped over a speed bump, on accident, and ate asphalt with your chin. All that, with a scooter. A scooter! It's kinda lame, right?"_

**Tomoko. There's only one person we know with that scar.** I know. I know! But I don't want to accept it. Because now I'm wondering why he looks so different.

The best friend I had in High School.

The person I turned to for advice when things were getting to difficult.

The one I came to know as a big brother.

The one who let me meet Leo and so many of my other friends.

The one who helped me come out of my social shell.

The one that helped make High School feel like a second home for me.

**Tomoko, it's him. There's no denying it. You know it's him. **But if that is true; then how? How did he get here? Why does he look so different? Why is he so hurt? What happened to him?

What happened to you, Josh?

A groan brought me out of my thoughts, as I noticed that while I was lost in thought, Rin had begun administering first-aid on the person that I believe maybe Josh. It also turned out that Minato and the others were trying to grab my attention as well.

"Tomoko, is this the person we were looking for?" It took me a while to process everything. Today was just so heavy with weird things happening left and right. It started to feel overwhelming. But I nodded nonetheless, because no matter how much my brain was trying to disprove the truth at hand; there was little to no doubt that the person in front of me was Josh.

"Minato-sensei, we need to get him back to the village ASAP. He needs immediate medical attention. He's suffering from multiple lacerations all around his body. His right Humerus has numerous fractures. He has several torn muscles on all limbs. The main veins in his body are barely being held together. Then this... this 'thing', that's completely taken over his left arm. Sensei, I don't even know how this guy is alive!" The more Rin spoke, the harder I wanted to take my hands and press them against my ears. I really did not want to hear this.

I didn't want to know what Josh could have been through to make him end up like this.

"Is it safe enough to use the Hiraishin and transport him back home?"

"I wouldn't advise it sensei. Somehow, this person has absolutely no chakra; yet somehow, he's still breathing. And no, I don't think that's the reason he's like this. He doesn't have a chakra circulatory system at all."

That through the three guys for a loop. As far as the entire world knew; everything had chakra. Everything. So, for there to be someone who had none at all, and still be alive, was quite a shock.

But their shock was reasonable. Because everything born in this world will have chakra.

And Josh was not from this world.

Another loud groan brought my attention back to Josh. The groan he made just now sounded much more different than to the ones he was making when Rin was treating the wounds she could. When I looked at his face, I understood why.

He was waking up.

His eyes were slowly fluttering open, trying to adjust and a clear his vision. I finally saw that even his eye color was not the light brown color I remember them to be. These eyes were – I'm guessing Shamrock – green. The moment that they landed on me, they slowly widened with recognition.

His voice was hoarse and low, but with how silent the forest was, it was as loud and clear. "Vy… is that you?" But before I could answer back, he began to fall back to unconsciousness, coughing a glob of blood and spit just before he fell back to sleep.

Yup, now I know that it's gotta be Josh. The scar. The unintentional habit of making me worry for his health. This is Josh.

And I was so going to make his ears red when I am through with him. Stop Making Me Worry About You, You Troublesome DORK!

**¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸¸ ·¯· ¸¸ ·¯·** ¸¸

It has been a couple of days since we found Josh on the riverbed. And Rinne Shukan was only a few days away now.

The events of the True Blue Moon night was calmed down with relative ease. The Shinobi populace was made aware of some of the true events of the night, but not the whole truth. The civilian side was pacified when they were told that it was merely a person's usage of a genjutsu, for a prank, gone wrong.

I'm kinda glad that they took to the lie so easily. That way, they didn't try and antagonize Josh when he wakes up.

Josh. Yeah, that was another thing. When he was brought back to the village, he was immediately administered to the hospital and intensive care. Only for him to be brought out a few hours later, with a gathering of baffled surgeons taking him to a spare hospital room to rest.

Turns out. My best friend has a minor healing factor that was, slowly, healing his more severe wounds. The doctors discovered this when they were administering their healing jutsu, only for his ability to become invigorated and heal him with more intensity. Something that came as a welcomed surprise, and a concerning predicament to Josh's recovery.

The doctors, once the healing ability activated, mainly made sure that the skill was healing Josh properly no abnormalities. Which sadly did happen in numeral places and times, apparently. Several of the fractures in his bones and some of the damaged veins were ruptured because the healing was done too quickly. There was even growth of some type of scale like protrusions coming from his left arm, all around the blackened skin. They decided that it would be better to treat it as a cancerous growth, and proceeded to remove them from the arm. Yet, the pitch black skin remained.

Another thing that I was wondering about. What was the deal with his arm?

At the end of the surgery, they labeled his healing ability as a powerful passive skill, but one that was made to be slow.

Regeneration was more troublesome than a lot of people made it out to be.

So, for the last couple of days, my friend was sleeping away in a hospital room, recovering from whatever ordeal he just experienced. Although, there is a part of me that is telling me that what he got out of couldn't be called just an ordeal. I feel like the closest and proper word to use would have to be battle. The sword in the former cliff face. The numerous wounds and broken bones. The exhaustion he's supposedly recovering from. They all point to the aftermath appearance of those who came back from a battle.

I've seen how Team Seven looked as they returned home from some of the harsher missions. Despite them washing up before they came over to Nagareboshi, the signs of an arduous fight still remained around them.

The same signs showing up on Josh's unconscious form. Something that caught even the attention of the Hokage, who is now extremely curious about my old friend.

Curious enough that he was now employing Yamanaka Inoichi to perform a mind dive on Josh's subconscious mind, and find out why he was in the outskirts of the village area. More specifically, they want to see if he had any intention to bring harm to the village, or if he had any knowledge that would benefit in its defense.

Something that greatly worried me, as well as made me furious at the Hokage. I almost blew my fuse when I found out what the two had planned when I paid Josh a visit in the hospital room. Yet, despite my discrepancy to their idea, Hiruzen was still steadfast in his stance about Josh. That, despite bringing him in and giving him shelter; Josh was still an outsider with absolutely no background to go off of, except for the memories of a girl from long ago.

The only bright side of that argument was that they assured me that no harm was going to be done. They only planned to go in as far as his surface thoughts; nothing more and nothing less. They at least were going to honor his more in-depth privacy, unless they found something incriminating and pose as a threat to village security.

They also told me that I could be there with them, along with Team Minato and several others, as they perform the scheduled mind dive.

Soon enough, that day soon came, and the room where Josh slept in was filled with familiar faces. Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Sakumo, Inoichi, Nara Shikaku – someone I only met in passing when he and the original InoShikaCho trio stop by for a relaxing drink and song at Nagareboshi - and Hiruzen were in the room. Closer to me in the room were Mom, Dad, and Kakashi. Kushina was here in the case that a secondary sealing expert was needed. I told them that that was probably not necessary, but Hiruzen still said that it was safety precaution that he felt was necessary.

Feeling a hand being placed on my shoulder, giving me a comforting squeeze. Turning to the owner of said hand, I should've known that it would be Kakashi behind it. His eyes were giving me a reassuring look, confident that nothing bad was going to happen to my friend. When I felt more hands placed on my shoulders, I saw that Mom and Dad were giving me similar reassuring gazes too.

Finally, Inoichi was done with his preparations and told us that he was going to begin the initiation of the mind dive. Following his instructions, we all began to link hands, with the Hokage leaving his right free so that he could place it on the middle of Inoichi's back.

"Everyone, as soon as the jutsu begins, you will feel a tug on the front of your mind. It is a pressure, but not a painful one. Try and focus on that feeling, and when it tugs harder, hold on tight. Don't worry, if you mess up, it will simply cancel the jutsu. You don't have to be worried." With those words, Inoichi finished the last string of hand signs, and just like he said, a tug at the front of my mind appeared. Heading his instructions, I closed my eyes and imagined hands going around and clasping onto the feeling.

Just as he had warned, the moment I clasped on, there was a second tug, and I almost lost focus on the feeling. Thankfully I didn't, and what followed was what I could only describe as the sensation one gets when they experience the high dive of a rollercoaster ride. The gut rising feeling, the chill up my spine, and the feeling of being dragged through the air was all added together in a single instance.

It left as soon as it came. I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings I and everyone else found ourselves in. Hisako told me that my mind shaped itself to resemble that of library stacks full of books, 'memories', to help and organize itself and prevent any clashing memories between the 'me' that was Vy, and the 'me' that is now Tomoko.

Josh didn't have the same mental constructs. In fact, I didn't see much of anything. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of what I thought to be a simple cave with a pool of rippling water at the center. Looking around, I took notice that everyone seemed to have made been able to make the trip. That is, if this is, in fact, Josh's mind.

Hiruzen, having finished taking stock of his surroundings, rounded on Inoichi, asking for confirmation that they were inside Josh's mind. The pensive and unsure look was not what we were hoping for, but he clarified his thoughts when he saw our own stares.

"I can confirm that the jutsu was a success, and that we are now in the mind of the person that Tomoko believes to be, 'Josh'. However, the moment we arrived, I… well I already felt some information flood into my mind that is making me both curious, as well as concerned."

"Elaborate."

"Certainly, Hokage-sama. I can, in full confidence, declare that Tomoko's suspicion of the person's identity was partially correct. The individual that we found in the crash site is indeed Tomoko's old friend, Josh, but at the same time, is not. Like Tomoko, Josh too, is a reincarnate." That was not what I was hoping for, and now I'm starting to get worried.

Seeing that Inoichi still had more information to offer, the Hokage waved for the man to continue. "His current name is Aomori Faelan. From some of the more scattered memories and fragments, he is akin to a special agent that works for the benefit of humanity as a whole, making his a neutral party. Sadly, I cannot wholly confirm that he is not a threat to the village or its interests, yet can confirm that he has a strong moral ground." So that much of Josh was still the same.

"How can we gather more information, Yamanaka-san."

"From what I felt the moment we arrived, Faelan has established a metaphysical plain to organize and represent his mind. Like Tomoko, Kushina, and several others, this place is the representation of Josh, Faelan's, mind. Just as we arrived, I sensed a heavy influx of subconscious thoughts and neural paths just outside of this cave."

"Excuse me, Inoichi-san." This time, the speaker was none other than Kushina herself who was looking at the cave with an inquisitive eye. "I know that for some who develop a sort of, 'Mind Scape', that usually, the environment that is generated is a representation of the individual's persona. So…"

"You wish to understand if this cave we find ourselves in has some inner meaning to the individual that is Faelan."

"Yes."

"Well, in some cases, this would stand true. However, until I have gathered further information on Faelan, then I cannot make an accurate analysis of his mental psyche. Besides, it would be rude to judge an individual, solely based on an insignificant portion of their mental world."

Minato perked up when he heard a keyword in Inoichi's statement. "Insignificant? Inoichi, do you mean to say that this large, heavily detailed cavern, is but a small fraction of an even larger whole?"

"That is indeed what I mean." Typical Josh; always going over the top. Stop making things so overcomplicated, you crazy dolt!

**I feel that, if he heard you, he'd probably give you one of his crazy grins before going off and doing something ridiculous. Like usual.**

I'm trying to admonish him! Not enable him!

Whelp, looks like the others have found the way out. Following alongside them, I was barely paying attention to what they were talking about until I heard Kakashi ask a certain question. "Exactly how big are we estimating this 'MindScape' being, Yamanaka-san." But it wasn't the question that caught my ears. Rather, it was Inoichi's reply that made my back rigid.

"From what I am sensing, about as large as a major city actually."

The others either whistled in amazement or gave an 'are-you-serious' look. Hisako and I, on the other hand, were recalling some of the funnier and craziest moments that we shared with Josh in my old life. Specifically, how he described what the inside of his head to be like.

And as we drew even closer, dread filled my heart and mind. Josh described his head to be a manifestation of everything that he both loved and disliked in his life. How it was like his ideal image of a metropolitan city, only to be corrupted and sent into chaos by the residents within. The residents were, in his words, the epitome of the Stupid.

And following the dictionary of Josh; Stupid: the absence of logic and instinct. The partaking of action with no premise of true reason, except for the outcome to be absolutely ridiculous. Enough for even the gods to looks on, gape in shock, and ask, "Why?"

Now standing underneath the archway of the cave, just a footstep away from being in the outside, and in the great green fields that Josh – Faelan – created as the border between the cave and the city ahead. I could only look on as the basis of my recent fear, had been spot on.

**Oh sweet – its worse than he described!**

Yup. Just like he said.

City on fire, yet not turning to ash; Check.

Flying dragon that is speaking Italian; Check.

Penguins with guns and knives marching around; Check.

Bunnies of various sizes running about and instantaneously combusting into confetti and napalm; Check.

In front of us was a sight that could only be described as ridiculous, and nothing else. In our past life, Josh would often mention that his imagination was so active, that he gave his stray thoughts and rambunctious ideas a city all of their own, allowing them the run freely and develop. Sadly, he also mentioned that the sheer stupidity they indulge and generate gives him a headache. A part of me took it as a joke at first, but the more he mentioned it, I began to think he may have been a bit serious.

Yet if that is true; there is still one type of resident that is iconic to Josh's Inner City.

"Mokyu!" It was a little squeaking sound. Equal parts annoying, cute, and endearing. Looking to my left, I noticed the origin of the sound looking at me while peeking from the side of a boulder. It was dressed up in some miniature charred silver knight's armor, with a ripped blue shoulder cape and blue dust skirt. On its head was a stereotypical knight's helmet, with a cartoonish blank eye – Yes, 'eye', as in singular. – looking at all of us.

The Chibis. The essence of the chaotic destruction of Josh's creativity.

"Mokyu!" Why? Why did Josh have to make these things? They're so… well, not entirely creepy. But still creepy in a way.

"What in the world are those." Mom was the first to respond to the Chibis, while the others were looking at the city before in stupefaction.

All while I was thinking about what chaos we were going to witness next.

"Mokyu!" Please stop...


End file.
